Evangelion another world
by dantenightwalker
Summary: a new shinji a lot of angels alot of girls around him and alot of what he misses for being a coward read to figure out how this shinji gets the girl/s(?) and save the world
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Writer note: first of all I apologize in advance for any typos or errors because English is not my native language second because I tend to write at off intervals and last I don't have much experience so any constructive review is welcome and last a beta reader is also welcome as I told I am not the best at grammar.

Chapter 1: sachiel´s fall.

Shinji stare out the empty streets of Tokyo 3 in a phone booth trying to contact the person that was supposed to come pick him up since his cell phone wasn't working the signal was dead when he got there, and then suddenly.

*bum* *crash* *pum*

The earth itself started shaking the sound of destruction and explosions was clear, startled Shinji start looking for the source of the noise and there he/it was a giant around 15 meters big his skin(?) was as black as the night it had what it look like pieces of bone around his body and a big red orb in his chest and that withe mask like face just above the orb.

"What in the holy world is that!?"

The thing Shinji saw was being attacked by an enormous quantity of missiles from the helicopters surrounding him but the giant wasn't even bothered by the helicopters and in one swing of his arm the helicopters start falling like flies, Shinji couldn't believe the scene before his eyes it was just too surreal he could only be reminded of the old Godzilla movies with this kind of setting, his mind start filling with thoughts of fear and somewhat at a little degree of curiosity about what exactly was happening here.

Soon his mind start processing something else the sound of the screech of tires, he look behind him to find a blue sports quickly approaching him, Shinji had left the phone booth after seeing the monster and was in the middle of the street, the blue car at full speed soon start to break and came to stop no more than 2 meters from Shinji´s location and a raven haired woman that was apparently the driver spoke to him.

"Quickly get in the car"

At this point Shinji didn't hesitate to move at fast as he could to enter the car, the car start moving at full speed at the opposite direction from where the monster was and soon after Shinji broke the silence.

"I assume you're the person that was supposed to come get half an hour ago isn't?"

"Yeah that's me Katsuragi Misato at your service and you are Ikari Shinji, right?"

"You would have been of much more service half an hour ago you know" Shinji's voice was tinted with a little sarcasm.

"Yeah sorry about that but as you probably saw there was a little of an inconvenience soon after you arrived"

"Yeah I notice, is that kind of thing a common occurrence around here? The 40 meter s monster rampaging the city I mean, because if it is I am going to try and make this visit the shortest possible"

"hahaha …" Misato laugh nervously "is not really common you see this is the first time it happen"

"I see, me and my luck" Shinji mutter under his breath.

"Your luck yeah right hahaha …"Misato laugh nervously again and try to chance the subject "You look surprisingly calm for someone that was so close to where the angel was fighting"

"Angel? And why in the earth do you call that thing an angel?"

Misato look through the window to look how the fight against the angel was going, and at that moment Misato realize she had screwed up.

"*gasp* those idiots fire a N2 mine at the angel! Shinji grab onto something quickly"

"a N2 mine?"Shinji took a moment to remember what a N2 bomb was, he had memories of hearing of such a thing a second later he remember what the infernal thing was, the N2 mine one of the deadliest arms ever constructed by man one of those that make countries surrender at the other before the second impact when the population of the earth was vast and the people fought for land or resources but in that 1 second that took him to remember it was too late the N2 mine was already exploding, and all its destructive force was being release in its intended target.

The angel took the N2 mine in the face but unlike before this time he had use some kind of shield that protect him at the last second.

*boooooooooommmmmmmmmmm*

The car Shinji was in wasn't enough to hold them to the ground and the car start rolling the opposite direction the explosion had come from taking them out of the road and into the dead land near by they spin around 3 times before the car come to a full stop with the car resting in its right side.

"Ugh … Shinji are you okay?" Misato growl as she spoke to Shinji.

Misato was in the driver seat mostly unscratched thanks to her seat belt.

"Yeah I am, it was fun like a roller coaster…"this time the sarcasm was much more obvious.

"Hey don't take out on me it's not my fault those idiots decided to nuke the damn angel"

"look I had and awful day I travel by train for 4, I wait 2 hours to change trains and when I finally come the person that was supposed to come get me was nowhere to be seen then a freaking 15 meter monster come out of nowhere and start trashing the city and when I am finally getting somewhere some idiots launch a freaking nuke so close that I thought I was going to die for sure, so excuse me if I am in a bad mood!"

"Ugh… sorry I see you had a bad day but for now let´s try and get out of here"

Misato toke off her seat belt and climb to the side of the car to get out Shinji soon follow, the car was not in and unusable condition but the exterior of the car was another matter it had bumps scratches' all over it and some of the windows had shatter from impact but the front window just had a few cracks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO GOD WHY WHY!? please take me but not my car I still have to pay 2 years of it" *sob* *sob*

"…"Shinji could only watch as the full grown woman in front of him cry and sob for her apparently beloved car "Misato a, um, are you okay? You know aren't we in a bit of a hurry? "

"Who could you say that you impudent brat don't you know how I feel, that car was like a son to me" the Misato that until now had only weakly reply to his not so good attitude and sarcasm was now in full trot over his dismissive attitude towards the car.

"…"again Shinji was left with nothing to say until he look the direction where the angel he thought was dead but he was wrong, the lone black tall figure stood in the middle of what effectively was the place where a nuke had fallen a place where the was supposed to be nothing left, but there it stood even from the distance they where he could see that at least it was damaged.

"Hey is not that thing supposed to be dead?" he says as he pointed the angel in the distance.

"Huh? Yeah I guess it didn't die it could not be that simple if that was enough there would not be any point in the evas"Misato still look like she was more concern about the situation at hand.

"What!? That thing just receive a nuke on the face how can you say so calmly that like you expected it there is nothing in this round earth that can survive a freaking nuke" he didn't bother to hide the shock in his face or voice.

"Just as you say that thing is not from earth and that is why we of NERV bring you here to tokyo3 so you can fight and defeat the angel!" Misato that seen had recovered from the shock of her beloved car said with passion.

"Wait what!?"

In an obscure place where 12 monoliths float in the room in a circular manner Gendo Ikari and Kozo Fuyutsuki stood in the middle of the room the monoliths began to talk.

"The N2 mine fail and the army was useless"

"It look´s we don't have another choice"

"Gendo we give you control of the operation"

"you may use your precious monster if you want but don't let that thing get to the central dogma"

"Auto destruct if necessary but if you let that thing in is the end of humanity"

"And the end of the of our plans"

The until now silent Gendo spoke.

"Leave everything in my hands I will accomplish the objective with out fail"

The monoliths disappear and the room got silent.

"Let's go fuyutsuki we have work to do."

Not long after in a side of the rode where Shinji and Misato where.

Shinji was still mildly confused by Misato´s words but manage to squeeze a few words.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"Ooh… I wasn't suppose to tell you that yet I just got a little excited and blurted out with out thinking could you perhaps forget I say that?"

"…"Shinji was heavily conflicted deciding with what words to put his thoughts into.

"Please?"Said Misato with the best puppy eyes she could manage.

Before answering he walk to the car and in 1 mighty push he flipped so it was in back on the tires carefully with out cutting himself he took the bag that had all of he's belongings put it on and say in a polite manner than he haven't used, to the point that he look like someone else.

"Sorry about this but I refuse with every fiber of my been" with out waiting for an answer he took off at the max speed that his legs could carry.

"WAIT!" Misato also took off when she realize what he was thinking unfortunately for Shinji Misato was a second faster and tackle him in the back a few steps from where he start running "wait we need you if you don't come with me all of humanity will die"

"If I come with you I will surely die!"As he said this Shinji was struggling in the ground with Misato to try and shake her off but it was futile Misato had a firm grip on his waist and wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"No you won't that's what the EVAS are for"

"You keep talking like I know what you are talking about, what the heck are the EVAS anyway?"Shinji was still struggling with Misato as he spoke.

"Sorry but I can't tell you unless you come with me"

Shinji stop struggling and look at Misato how was clinging to his waist and said "will I really won't die if I fight that thing? If you at least tell me that with honest words I my think about it"

Misato look up from her position to meet his eyes "I don't know if you will die or not, but I can say for sure that at least you have more chance to defeat the angel, than anything else we could throw at him"

Shinji close his eyes for a second to ponder his decision "if I fight I might die but if I don't fight I will die for sure with the rest of humanity apparently" that's what he thought.

"Ok I fight that thing but before that I have to talk to my father he is the one that involve me in this so I have my conditions"

"Conditions?"Said Misato with a confuse look.

"Yeah but I get to that when I see my father"

Soon after Misato and Shinji took off in what was left of Misato´s car and eventually get to an underground tunnel there Misato spoke again.

"Ah I almost forgot" she took a big envelope from the glove compartment and handed it to Shinji"inside there is things like your NERV pass and some information that you should know"

Shinji took the documents and pass through them mainly because most of the actual information was censored but he took notice of one of the pictures with care it was the photo if his father Gendo but he wasn't alone he had a girl beside him pale frail looking girl with a hair color that he thought was too weird to be real but at the same time look too natural to be otherwise.

"Who´s the girl with my father in this picture?"

"Ah you mean Rei she is the commander´s protégé she´s always with him"

"I see" Shinji immediately had conflicting thoughts for the girl, there was that familiar almost nostalgic feeling and also those that concerned being his father protégé but at the moment they arrive at the geo front in all its magnificence moments later the elevator stop and Shinji decided that there was more important things at hand and that later he will think about the trivial stuff.

They move through the hallways of the geo front for several minutes until Shinji finally ask the question.

"Misato could it be, that just by chance, maybe, are you lost?"

Misato look at Shinji and start laughing nervously "hahaha what, no I am not lost I just don't know where we are"

"Isn't that the same bloody thing!"

"No is not, I mean it is but I think I know somewhat where we are it shouldn't be very far from here"

Shinji let a sigh leave his mouth and starts thinking just how much of her image had already crumble in his mind, such a big difference from her outward looks and her actual personality was simply amazing for him.

Soon after a voice come from one of the speakers near a wall.

"Misato! What the heck are you doing so far from the cages, are you giving him a tour of the geo front or something, we are in a emergency situation here hurry up and bring him here asap."

"Um speaker lady we are kind of lost here so it would be a huge help if you could guide us"

"Really, really Misato? This is the 5 time this week where is the map I gave you this morning?"

"Well the truth is we kind a got into a little accident and I lost it"

Misato kept getting scolded by the speaker lady for around five minutes before it finally gave us the directions we needed to get to the cages.

When Shinji got there he was for the 3 time today left speechless, he had wondered why they where call the cages but not he realize in there it was what he could only think was some kind giant robot but for an instant he though, a beast in a cage and he wasn't too far off from the truth.

"You´re finally here third child"

That voice that profound voice that give away the years on his shoulders, that voice than he hadn't listen in eleven years, the voice of Gendo Ikari.

To say Shinji was disgusted by the sole sound was an understatement, he wanted to leave the room immediately after he heard it, but he didn't he simply turn around ever so slowly and look for the source of the voice, the voice of the man that didn't even acknowledge him as his son but as the role that the man call him here to interpret, as he found the silhouette of the man, he directed the most power full glare that he could manage, and acknowledge him by the only role that he had ever interpret for him.

"I have come father" the cold tone in his words could have freeze hell itself and a chill run down the back of everyone that hear him.

"Are you prepare to fulfill your role and defeat the angel?" even when his own son directed a glare at him he said so totally calm as if he was talking to an inanimate object.

For a moment Shinji stop thinking and the rage took over his logical mind.

"And why in hell would I do what you want?"

Gendo understood immediately what his son was thinking and he was prepared for it.

"Ok then if you aren´t going to do it then leave, we are busy here" it was time to play his card "bring Rei here he don't have time to lose"

"But Rei is still in bad condition from the activation experiment in unit 0 she is in not con-" she was interrupted by Gendo

"I did not ask for a report on her health I say bring Rei here, she´s not dead so there must be something she can do"

Immediately Shinji snap back from the rage and stared thinking again "Rei? The Rei that he had seen in the files? Wasn´t she like a daughter for him?"

Then just moments later she entered the cage, the moment he saw her, he understood what his father was thinking, she was in an absolute bad state she had a pale complexion reminiscent of a dead person, bandages in her right arm, one of her leg, part of her body and half her otherwise spotless face was covered too, Gendo knew if Shinji had even a bit of humanity in him he was going to take that load on his shoulders instead of her, for a moment he feel defeated but since his talk with Misato he had resign himself for something like this to happen.

At that moment just when Rei Ayanami was passing on the bridge in the middle of the room it happen, the room started shaking and everything started moving violently and with a crash the sick truck she was being carried over tumble and she came crashing into the floor Shinji immediately run to her side to see if she was ok.

"Ok I do it god damned it! But I have a condition" Shinji was ready for his role but he wasn´t to go empty handed from this.

"What do you want third?" it look like Gendo was going to listen at least.

"A punch"

"A punch?"Repeat Gendo.

"yeah when and if I come back alive I want the privilege to punch your face with all my might" Shinji saw the unchanging face of his father and continue "come on I am going to go there and fight the giant monster you can at least make this sacrifice don't you father"

Gendo took a moment to answer "ok I accept"

If Shinji didn't have any motivation to fight now he had, he was going to survive and let his father take a taste of the feelings he have been bottling up for years.

It that moment maybe it was bad luck or something else but it happened to quickly to for Shinji to realize the only thing that he realize was that the roof of the room was coming too close to him or to be more precise a piece of the roof, it was beyond anyone control but a large piece of concrete that made the roof had give away and was collapsing on top of Shinji and Rei the only thing reaction that Shinji manage to toke was protect Rei body with his own and shot his eyes close.

The life of Shinji pass through his eyes, it was just a mere sixteen years old life so it was kind of quick he as his childhood full of the few memories that he had about his parents they where blurry for him anyway, he saw the life he had with his guardian during his pre teens, years the countless fights he had with other children that eventually become standard in his life, until a about a year ago, the short but kind memories that he share from the only person that he was proud of calling teacher and his more lively memory those if this day that for sure he wasn't going to forget soon and that was it a full two seconds that took him to remember all his life then still with his eyes close he wait, five seconds pass then ten Shinji realize that neither was he dead or did he hear the sound of the boulder falling at first it look like there wasn't any sound at all except for the alarm and for an unknown reason for Shinji the sound of gasps.

Shinji open his eyes and realize what had happened the apparently turn off giant robot that float in the tank had move but that wasn't it, it had move his arm in the way of the boulder catching it in mid air for what look like it had protected Shinji and Rei Shinji also gasp seeing this.

"The Eva just move on his own" Shinji heard various people murmured things alike.

"What just happened ?" Gendo demanded an answer, Gendo look moved by this been the first time he showed any emotion since Shinji arrived.

The women in a lab coat it seem responded. "I don't know it looks like the Eva had a flash in activity coming from the core, but I need investigate more to know what exactly happened"

"Then make sure to prioritize that later" Gendo recover his emotionless mask.

Not long later Shinji encounter himself inside the entry plug of the Eva.

"its really dark inside here where´s the light?"

"wait a moment Shinji the light it will go on once you synchronize" was now talking to him.

Soon the entry plug start filing with a weird liquid. "Hey what is this? Do you plan to drown me here or what?"

"Relax Shinji the LCL will transmit oxygen directly to your lungs you wont drown"

"Even if you say it" Shinji tried to hold his breath but ended up swallowing it anyway "this feels weird"

"commence synchronization"

The place around Shinji began to change, for a moment he thought he was hallucinating because of the weird liquid but soon after he was seeing everything clearly like if there a clear crystal in front of him.

"Harmonics stabilize reaching the activation point, all clear synchronization level stabilizing, he´s at 45% stable" that was said for a young woman with short hair that apparently was assistant, in the control center.

"Good, Shinji you are doing pretty well for your first time in an Eva"

"I don't know what exactly I am doing but ok, this still feels kind of weird"

"Ok hurry up and use the catapult" this time it was Misato but this Misato look nothing like the one he had meet earlier it was like she had change gears and now was in full work mode.

"the catapult?" that was all Shinji could say before the g force starting act on his body pushing him down while going up, then it suddenly stop when he reached the ground level "thanks for the warning… my stomach wasn't prepared for that…"Shinji felt slightly dizzy from the ascension "ok now could you someone tell me hoe does this thing work?"

"ok Shinji the Eva is controlled with your mind so just think about how you want to move for now try walking"

"ok" Shinji put one of the giants feet's of the Eva one after the other "it feels like my body had become giant"

"ok now Shinji the angel is really close so we are sending a rifle for you, pick it up in the catapult that´s at your right"

Shinji start moving to pick it up but it was too slow the angel that was in his way there had catch up, and the moment he saw the Eva he took off like a rocket, seeing this Shinji took evasive action and dodge the incoming strike by rolling the Eva but the angel had destroy the only weapon he knew he had.

"Shinji retreat without weapons you're a sitting duck" Misato ordered.

The angel close in on Shinji and start swinging his razor sharp fingers Shinji barely able to dodge.

"I can´t, this guy is too fast, is If gave him my back he hit me for sure" the angel keep his barrage of attacks and manage to scratch the Eva´s right arm "what!? Why does that hurt my arm?"

"Shinji keep calm the Eva is link to your brain is not your real arm is just an illusion"

Shinji didn't like this information and start thinking what his options were "I can't keep dodging forever, if this keep up he get me eventually I have to try to attack"

Shinji try to take distance between him and the angel, giving himself some room to maneuver he takes a chance and goes for a right punch to the body, but before it made contact a hexagon shield appear in mid air and took the hit, but the angel didn't miss this chance grip his wrist and start squeezing.

"damn it that really hurt´s" Shinji was trying to free his arm but it was futile the angel was too strong for him, until he snap the wrist he was holding "aaarrrrggg!" Shinji was clearly suffering the pain from a broken wrist, then the angel threw him against a building, Shinji's conscience at this point was getting dim too much pain assaulted his brain, the angel didn't give him any chance to breath and fire a laser that hit square in the middle of the unit 1 chest, again pain assaulted Shinji's already weaken brain he couldn't do much at this point even in his early days as a street fighter he never encounter such an overwhelming enemy, the people in the central command were shouting in panic but Shinji's brain didn't registered their screams, he was desperately trying to remain conscious, but the angel wasn't quite finish with him, he approach the fallen unit 1 and took his head with his right hand and lift the limp Eva then a hammer like extremity started pumping the Eva cranium hitting the left eye, *pump* "stop" *pump* "stop it" *pump*

"Harmonics are dropping synchronization level is below the 20% we are losing him!" it was the losing flag, the expression in the faces of the crew of the central command say so the desperation was clear in their faces, until "synchronization level rising 20%, 30%, 40%, 50%, 60%, 70%, 80%, 90%"

At that moment the eyes of the Eva start shining red "I AM TELLING YOU TO STOP IT GOD DAMMIT!" Shinji roar was fill with raged, then the Eva release the jaw anchors let out a might roar "RRRRRAAAAAARRRRR"

"The Eva has gone berserk all communication has been cut off, the pilot´s vitals are erratic"

the Eva right wrist that had been snap fix itself, and took hold of the wrist of the angel, snapping the angel wrist like a dry stick, the Eva´s feet touch the ground and now it was his turn, the angel fly until he hit a building and the Eva give chase when he was close enough to hit the same hexagon shield appear and momentarily stop the Eva.

The Eva began punching the shield then with his bare hands took hold of it and began tearing it.

"The unit 1 is creating an at field and is nullifying the one of the angel"

The Eva tear apart completely the angel at field and start beating the angel.

"It´s payback time bastard"

What follow could only be describe as a carnage, Shinji and unit 1 dismembered the angel piece by piece and spread the insides and outsides of the angel throw the streets of Tokyo 3.

The command center had got quiet they were various thoughts floating around but the ones that stood out the most were, "for the love of god what have we created" and "I am really glad he´s in our side"

Until he hit the core, when he shattered the core of the angel and a massive explosion in the form of a cross took place I the place Shinji was and then there was silence.

"What´s the status of the angel and unit 1" the only person that was calm enough to ask the logical was Gendo.

"There is not sign of the angel elimination confirmed, pilot´s vitals confirmed damage to unit 1 minimal"

"Good, Misato I leave the rest to you" Gendo walk away with fuyutsuki.

"Yes commander, quickly send an extraction team to unit 1"

Around 12 hours later Shinji wakes up to look an unfamiliar ceiling.

End of chapter 1 Sachiel´s fall

Writer note: well thanks if you read this far this is the end of my first fic ever and I have to say I feel pretty good about it at least this chapter and well I think I have a good base and give a few hints about how this fic is going to go (Shinji is not a wimp) and I give a warning, is rated m for the curse words mostly and maybe a little violence but don't expect too many sexual innuendos (but you can expect a few) and lastly this is going to be a harem so if you don't like it, well sorry we don't have the same taste but this is how is going to be, not to repeat myself here but if you have any constructive critic feel free to leave it and if anyone is interested the beta reader is also welcome

Also thanks to iyaoyas for his review I have to admit I was bit lose in what you mentioned and I also appreciate that it wasn't just a stupid comment saying it suck.

You can expect the next chapter in about 3 to 4 days if you´re interested and If I don't get stuck see you next chapter 2 introducing a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: introducing a new life.

"Where am I?"Shinji let out these words as he stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, his mind was foggy, he sit up in the bed and start looking around "some kind of hospital?" there were some things attached to his arm and a machine was doing beep, he assume it was checking his vitals, then a nurse came throw the door laying her eyes on him soon the nurse took off and he could hear.

"Doctor he´s awake"

" said to call her when he wake up, go do that, I will check on him"

The doctor soon after enter his room, he was a plain man as any other "hi Shinji how do you feel?"

"What happened? Where I am?"

"You are in a hospital don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"I know I am in a hospital genius I mean where is the hospital?" then the memories of yesterday hit him like a brick since morning the awful day and the events that follow, when the men was going to talk Shinji spoke again "don't bother I remember, more importantly could you contact someone from NERV? I need some answers"

The doctor didn't bother to respond he just nodded his head and got out of the room.

After some time enter the room "how do you feel Shinji?"

Shinji recognize the voice "hi speaker lady, I feel like a ragdoll after a kid it's done with it"

"Speaker lady? Ah yeah, I am the doctor ritsuko akagi, and yeah it´s not surprise you feel like that, you were indeed use like a ragdoll yesterday, do you remember? "

"I remember more than I would like to admit"

"Ok good then, could you answer my questions?"

"Sure"

"Good first of, what do you remember after getting inside the Eva?"

"I remember going in the catapult, then fighting the angel, I remember being the bitch of the angel, then my memory gets a bit foggy, but I have the feeling I beat the angel and lastly a big explosion that's all"

"I see so you don't remember exactly how you beat the angel, right?"

"Yes how exactly is unclear for me"

Then the door open revealing Misato "Shinji are you ok?"

"Yeah he´s alright, it looks he´s just fatigued from yesterday nothing permanent" it was how answer.

Shinji had to admit that he felt relieved after hearing that, he was sure that at least some of what happened yesterday had leave a mark, and he start trying to remember a bit harder, but it was futile his memories stay the same.

"So what did it happened yesterday?"

The face of Misato said that whatever it happened she at least didn't want to remember.

"Well is not easy to describe"

"I better show you, we have the footage"

"Huh… Okay but first, when can I be discharge there is a few things I want to discuss"

"You´re good to go, your body is fine and your mind seems clear at least"

"What do you want to discuss Shinji?"

"Good then I want to talk to my father"

"Ah, so this is about the condition for piloting that you had… Shinji I should warn you I don't think is a good idea to go throw with it, I mean the commander is a pretty scary guy after all" the sound of worry was obvious in her voice

"Nah, a deal is a deal and there is no way in hell I am going to miss this chance"

Around an hour later after Shinji got his things back and now was at the door of his father office with Misato.

"come in "Gendo´s voice sound.

Shinji open the door to see big and dark office with one of the most creepy designs he could ever think of engrave in the ceiling and in the sole desk in the center Gendo was sitting with his hand interlace supporting his chin and a pair of eyes hidden behind the reflection a pose that Shinji eventually come to name "the thinking asshole".

"Wow you really need a new interiors designer this place is weird as hell at least put some lights in here"

"I see that being near death didn´t affect your bad personality third child"

"what can I say, I think it runs on the family, oh wait I don't have a family I forgot"

"so are you here to throw a tantrum or you actually have some business here"

"oh! Don't tell me you suddenly have amnesia, I know you´re old but Alzheimer is for older people, come on I am here for the punch I that we agree on"

Right now Misato was anxiously listening the exchange it look like Shinji was ready to make this happen even by force and Gendo that stood still in his pose look even more frightening than normal even when Gendo had the clear advantage Shinji didn't look like he was going to let it go.

"it look like the teacher I left you with didn't educate you the right way"

"Educate me? Hahaha it looks like you know even less about me that you think so, stop dogging the matter are you ready or not?"

"and what makes you think I would agree to such a stupid thing as to let you hit me"

There it was a sound argument, but Shinji was prepared for this.

"yeah I expected as much from you, but tell me, me! That came here and agree to risk my life for this and did exactly as I was asked too and defeat that thing just to be denied of the only thing I asked, let me ask you what do you think it happen the next time something like this happens?, I know you are not psychologist but isn't the best for you to keep me somewhat happy"

"Is that a treat third child, do you understand that you are talking about the fate of humanity here"

"And why would I give a rat ass about the fate of humanity"

"You are bluffing if everyone dies you too will there is no way you don't care if you die"

"don't underestimate the grudge I have against you Gendo, and besides I saw the only other pilot there is right now, and I am sure she is not going to be in any condition to fight anytime soon, so next time you will have to count on me you wanted or not"

And that was it Shinji and Gendo had put their cards on the table, Gendo stood there in silence, meanwhile Misato was still in a daze she could not think the arguments Shinji made where truth, maybe he had a little of a bad personality and he had a grudge against his father but even when she could relate to his feelings she wasn't sure what was real and what was an act to get what he wanted, finally Gendo spoke.

"Okay it's a deal but I have conditions of my own"

"What?"

"first of you are going to be NERV employee until this is over second if you plan to do this kind of thing every time an angel attacks then you be dismissed as soon as possible and last you are going to be tied up to our security agents all the time those things are not in discussion understood?"

"don't worry physical pain is just going to be this time and the employee thing is ok too, I expected that, but there is going to have to be negotiation on the contract if I am going to risk my life is going to be for a good reason"

"ok them fuyutsuki I leave the contract arrangements to you, and do it quick third I have things to do" Gendo stood from his seat and walk over to Shinji, they were face to face immediately you could see the difference in height, Shinji wasn´t small he was a bit tall for his age but Gendo was taller.

"clench your teeth Gendo" Shinji raise his fist and strike his father with a punch that had all his weight in it and al his repressed feelings in a mighty uppercut that momentarily lift Gendo of the ground and send him directly to the cold floor.

"…"

"…"

Now there was surprise stuck in the face of Misato and fuyutsuki as neither of them could believe that someone with the complexion of Shinji could hit so hard.

What they didn´t know was that Shinji had an irregular build for a boy his age reminiscent of his years of fighting on the street.

"oh god does that felt good"

Fuyutsuki got close to Gendo since he wasn´t moving just to discover that he was unconscious from the blow, and he took his phone out and said.

"hi this is sub-commander fuyutsuki I need a nurse in the commanders office… no nothing grave probably just a concussion… yeah thank you" then he cleared his throat "well please wait a few minutes Shinji we can go to my office to discuss your contract when the nurse get here"

Shinji couldn´t hold back the laughter "hahaha he couldn´t even take one punch hahaha what a wimp, the guys at my old school were tougher than that"

Around 20 minutes later Shinji and Misato stood later in fuyutsukis office

"well I am glad that your office doesn't look like it was part from a history from Edgar Allan Poe"

Fuyutsukis office was way more light up and even had a couch and a couple of chairs with a window that had a great view of the geo front.

"well I must say the commander has some bizarre style in his office if that's what you meant"

"yeah that place is right down creepy, anyway where is the contract?"

"yeah, here it is" fuyutsuki took a big load of papers from his desk and give them too Shinji

"… Isn't this a bit too big?" there was at least 40 pages or more in total.

"your job is an odd one so it's bound to have more pages"

"could you give me a summary?"

"first of you cant leave Tokyo 3 un least you are ordered too, second you can die on duty, third you are available for us 365 days at year all day, fourth you have a responsibility to attend test at least once per week, fifth you will receive training in order to raise your combat capabilities and last you are part of the military so we expect you to conduct like one"

"ok that was a long list, but I guess is reasonable, so now the part I am most interested, how much do I get paid for having to risk my life at your call?"

"around 10,000 dollars at month"

Misato was thinking "he gets paid more than I do!"

"wow.. ok I guess I didn´t have to worry about that"

"the budget is from a lot of countries so we have room to give big salaries to those that risk their lives, but you can't access all of it because you´re a minor"

"so how much can I count on?"

"3,000 at month the rest goes to a bank account until you´re old enough"

"is good enough, and about my living arrangements?"

"we can offer you a place to stay here at NERV if you want, it will be the bet for us if we have you close"

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

The conversation finally turns where Misato wanted it to go.

"so how about he lives at my place then?"

Shinji turn to look at Misato.

"and why do you want that?" Shinji was clearly confused in why did Misato wanted to live with him.

"are you against it?"

"well not really, but I am surprise I mean I haven't been really nice to you or give you any particular reason for being nice to me so I have my doubts"

"you´re too young to worry about those things, let´s just say my motherly instincts are telling to do it"

"motherly instincts aren´t you like 25?"

"aahh that´s so sweet but compliments won't get you nowhere"

"?"

"so are you going to take responsibilities of him Katsuragi?"

"if Shinji lets me"

"is your house even big enough for me?" Shinji was considering that maybe it wasn´t so bad to live with the brunette "if she´s capable of standing me and my personality maybe she is somewhat like my teacher" Shinji thought.

"yeah don't worry about it my place is big enough"

"ok then I be in your care"

"good then, if that's settle just sing here" fuyutsuki point with a pen.

"um fuyutsuki?"

"yeah?"

"could you get me the video of what happened in Gendo´s office today?"

"…"

"it could help me deal with the stress in the future you know"

"yeah it could help me too" muttered fuyutsuki.

"what did you say?"

"nothing, I see what I can do but not promises"

And with that Shinji had a new home and a new job.

Later in the entrance to Misato´s apartment building.

"my god you drive like there is an angel chasing us!"

"sorry Shinji, is just my driving style, you okay you look a bit sick"

"and whose fault do you think that is!"

"anyway hurry up my apartment is in the fifth floor"

Misato´s apartment was big for a single person Shinji was surprise that the apartment was at least one fourth of the whole floor.

"This place is huge"

"yeah its thanks to my NERV connections they try to make us happy in exchange for risking our lives"

"yeah I can see that, but isn't this too big for one person I mean there is at least four rooms in this place"

"I expect we have more company in the future"

"huh? What do you mean?"

Misato just move along laughing, Shinji's next surprise come from the state of most the house.

"Misato is this place some kind of dump?"

The whole apartment was full of trash everywhere the living room had so much trash that it was difficult to see the floor there was an abundance of beer cans and instant food it was worse than the alleys of Tokyo 3 where the homeless live.

"hey, that's rude this is my house"

"whatever for now get out of here"

"what?"

"get out of the apartment I am going to clean this place I cant stand this so just get out for an hour or so you would only get my way"

Shinji spoke as he shove Misato out of the apartment.

"wait Shinji, hey don't push me"

Now Shinji wasn't a freak of cleaning but any normal person would clean that mess, it was Misato the weird one for standing the trash for so long, Shinji was already having second thoughts about living with Misato, but what's done its done.

Shinji was cleaning when he heard something rustle in the trash, Shinji got closer and look for the source and something got out it was black and white and had a collar in his neck.

"what the fuck is a penguin doing here?"

Said animal just look at Shinji and let out a *quack* before going to a door close to the refrigerator and step inside.

"I hope that thing is trained I am not cleaning his poop!" thought Shinji.

Around an hour later Misato some back.

"I am back!"

"ah, good that you´re back I need to get to a supermarket and I need help to bring the bags"

"huh, Why?"

"because the only food I saw in the whole apartment was beer and those damn instant dinner"

"and what´s wrong with that?"

"what do you mean with that, those things taste like paperboard and there is no way in hell I eat those and I throw out most of the beer"

"wait what? Why the hell did you throw out the beer?"

"first because 90% of the fridge was fill with that and I need the space for food, and second because you obviously have a problem so I take some precautions"

"but it was my beer!" said Misato whimpering for the lost of her beer.

"come on its just beer"

"that´s my stress relief!"

"*sigh* if you listen to me I promise you the best plate of fried rice that you can imagine"

"*sniff*really?"

"yeah and is not like I throw it all out beer is okay but just in certain occasions"

"sure"

In the supermarket.

"Misato what is a penguin doing in the apartment?"

Shinji was talking with Misato while choosing the ingredients for supper.

"so you meet penpen I hope he didn't attack you"

"no he was more worried about being bother when sleeping I think"

"yeah that sounds like him, that's my pet a hot water penguin"

"I never heard of something like that"

"he is kind of special"

"so does he eat the some other penguin?"

"yeah just get him some fish or tune and he eat it"

"I am honestly surprise you could keep something alive with you in that apartment"

"hey that's rude I am responsible enough to look after my pet"

"I hope so"

Then the time flew by until it was time for supper and Shinji was in the stove while Misato look at him throw a window that connected the kitchen and the dinner room while she sat at the dinner table.

"well I am surprise that you can cook I never imagine you with an apron in the kitchen"

"I have had a lot of practice since no one cook for me for around ten years"

"and now that I think about it you did a great job cleaning"

"that was just normal I couldn't stand the amount of trash"

"well I don't spent a lot of time here, my work at NERV consumes most of my time"

"and its ready!"

Shinji serve two plates and move to the dinner table.

"at least it looks good and now the taste"

Misato took a bite and then proceed to wolf down the rest like she was starving and start choking half way throw.

"calm down Misato here take some water"

"*cough**cough* thanks I guess after so much time eating junk food your food feels like heaven in my mouth and I don't want to stop"

"yeah I get just don't choke"

After eating a pleased Misato rested on the table with a full belly.

"Shinji will you marry me?"

"sorry I am not into cougars"

"but I can't live without your food anymore!"

"Then learn how to cook"

"I can´t I am too lazy"

"that's your problem! And don't worry I don't think I am moving any time soon anyway"

"well jokes asides tomorrow you´re starting school do you don´t know where is it do you ?"

"not really, do I really have to go to school I mean what´s the point?"

"your education obviously"

"that's what I mean tomorrow an angel could destroy everything so, what´s the point?"

"Shinji that´s exactly the point, we are working so there is a future"

"*sigh* sure I go but remember you´re the one that tell me to go don´t complain later"

"I saw your school records so I just ask that you don't start anything ok?"

"not like I ever did start it but yeah u try"

"cool" Misato stand up and hug Shinji's head.

"come on I say I am not into cougars"

"hehehe…its so cute when you´re shy"

To tell the truth Shinji haven't felt like this in a while a certain warmth that go throw his chest and even make him blush a little.

The next day at school.

"hi class so today I got some news for you we have a transfer student"

A bunch of whispers were heard from the class room.

"teacher is it a girl?"

"shut up Aida, what do you care anyway is not like you ever have a girlfriend anyway"

"hey that´s mean!"

"not like it's a lie" while the teacher said it a bunch of whispers from the girls said "yeah his a creep" and "not even in he was the last man on earth"

Aida Kensuke sulk in his desk and repeat murmur "its not true its not true its not true its not true its not true"

The teacher clear his throat and continue "well come in"

Shinji slide open the door and enter the room and stand in the middle of the black board and said.

"I am Shinji Ikari nice to meet you"

The girls were obviously more interested and the whisper began again "his not half bad" "better than average" "look, his eyes are blue"

Finally the teacher spoke again "ok calm down… ok then Shinji your desk is over there go sit so we can start the class"

Shinji's seat was at the back of the class beside the window (the most typical seat for protagonist ever LOL) the seat in front of him was empty and the one behind and at his side, for a moment Shinji thought that the teacher was trying to isolate him but realize that he didn't have any reasons… yet.

As class begun everyone took out their laptops to take notes as it was normal.

Not long after a small window appear in what was the classroom chat place it said:"aida934:hey do you have anything to do with the giant robot that appear last emergency?"

Shinji knew that even if he denied it eventually his new classmates would realize so Shinji decided that it was better telling it himself.

"ikarishinji: yes I am the pilot"

It was a second later that the class was on top of him like a bee to honey asking him a lot of things and a angry student was still in his desk now glaring at Shinji.

then in lunch a very angry looking classmate in a jersey with a geeky looking boy approach Shinji

"hey newbie come with me I need to talk to you" the tone in his voice said it was an order not an invitation, Shinji knew something like this would happen eventually like in any other of his past schools but he didn't know it would by this quickly and he was going to deal with this the same way he always did.

"sure big guy, lead the way" Shinji knew from experience that this kind of guys only understood one thing, violence.

It was behind his class building there wasn't any tables so no one was eating their lunch here it was perfect for what was going to happen.

Immediately after getting there the guy in a jersey spun around and make the first move sending a jab at Shinji's face the punch landed cleanly on Shinji's cheek and made him take a step backwards.

"this is because what you did to my sister asshole"

Shinji was a little confuse he didn't even know the guy much less his sister what could have he done to hurt his sister.

"your sister? what the hell do you think I did to your sister!"

"you and your stupid robot crash the place she was at and injure her"

Now Shinji was angry, the next thing he did was take a step towards the jersey guy and in a clean move land a kick in the guys abdomen effectively taking the air out of his lungs and proceed to land another two hits in his face and another to the side of his face, the big guy was now in the floor having pain assault him from his face and his abdomen and having troubled breathing.

"next time a freaking monster tries to destroy the fucking city why don't you g out and see if you can take him out without being thrown to a building or having the bastard break your limbs in a fucking robot that you have never used before!"

Then kicking him one more time in the face just for good measure.

"do you want to go at it too glasses?"

Now Shinji look at the geeky boy.

"… no man, don't worry it was just him that wanted to fight"

"next time that you fight someone make sure you don't give them time to fight back moron"

Shinji left and the rest of the day went by.

Misato get home surprisingly quickly and wasn't alone she brought with her.

"Shinji I am back and guess what I brought ritsu with me"

"welcome home Misato and " Shinji's voice come from the kitchen.

Misato change clothes before going to the dinner room where ritsuko was waiting.

"so Shinji how was your first day?"

"do you want to know the truth or you want to hear what I made up?"

"was it that bad?"

"I make a guy go to the nurse room from the lunch forward"

"didn't you told me you were going to try to don't do those things"

"the guy didn't leave me much of a choice when he throw the first punch"

"and what did you do for him to make that?"

"pilot the Eva"

"what?"

"he said the Eva collapse a building in his sister and since I am the pilot it was my fault"

"it is true that some people always get hurt some way or another and then they blame whoever they see fit just to have someone to blame and hurt in retaliation" said ritsuko.

"I understand that, ok then Shinji how bad is he?"

"he walk tomorrow, but I am sure his face will remember for a week at most"

"I see"

"and dinner is ready"

"you certainly don't look like a chef this is unexpected"

"yeah I get that a lot "

"please just ritsuko when we are not in NERV Shinji"

After dinner.

"Shinji will you marry me?" now it was ritsuko´s turn to make the joke.

"sorry I don't like cat ladys"

"what? How did you?"

"hahahahahahahaha that one was great Shinji!"

"I doubt there is cats at NERV and there is cat fur in your shirt"

"hump but still I am starting to get jealous of you Misato if you get to eat this everyday"

"I know right!"

"I think I could send a lunch for you if you want ritsuko"

"ah no please I don't want to bother"

"I already do so for Misato is not a big deal"

"well if you put it like that I would be grateful, I don't eat too much good food since NERV cafeteria sucks"

"sure I send it with Misato"

"and here I thought you were a condescending brat I am surprise"

"in my defense I was in a really bad humor the times we meet"

"ah yeah before I forgot fuyutsuki give a video for you"

"really! Cool I thought he had forgotten"

"is that the video from that time?"

"I hope so"

"what´s in the video?"

"ah yeah don't you want to see it ritsuko? Is pretty entertaining"

"yeah ritsu you have to see it before you go"

"sure I guess"

Shinji and company spend at least half an hour laughing from the security footage.

It has been a week since then and Shinji was in his classroom like every morning, since then the jersey guy has keep his distance with glasses boy and actually Shinji learn that the big guy was tōji suzuhara and glasses boy was kensuke aida and today kensuke aida a.k.a glasses boy was talking with Shinji in a break.

"so you say you were the evangelion pilot right?"

"what do you want?"

"come on man don't be so defensive I am just trying to talk"

"I wouldn't be if you weren't a friend of suzuhara"

"don't worry about it is just his a bit hot blooded and he was frustrated because of his sister, his cool down by now and besides he´s not so much of an idiot as to look a fight with you again"

"he better be, ok then if you aren't looking for a fight what´s your deal?"

"heh heh well to by honest I am a bit of an military fan so I just wanted to about the evangelions you know"

"*sigh* to be honest is not like I know much myself I am just the pilot and even if I know I don't know if a could talk about it"

"that's a downer, but at least you can tell me how does it feel to pilot it don't you"

"there is not much to talk about I just sit there and think about what I want to do and the Eva does it"

"like telepathy or something? That's so cool!"

"not like that exactly I need to put some things in my head so I can synch with the Eva to get it to work I have to be inside it after all"

"your job is awesome, hey don't you know if they are recruiting? I want to volunteer"

"I don't think it's like that and even if it is believe me you don't want to"

"don't be like that it has to be cool to pilot one of those!"

"if it wasn't for the excruciating pain I would agree" murmur Shinji.

"what did you say? I didn't catch that"

Just then Shinji's cell phone start ringing.

"Shinji we need you at NERV asap!"

And the emergency siren started ringing.

"I am on my way"

Later in the geo front command center.

"Shinji you ready?"

"as much as I can"

"now remember this is proceed like in the simulator"

"roger"

Meanwhile inside one of the shelters were Shinji's class had been taken.

"I am telling you man he is not that bad of a guy you guys just started with the wrong leg"

"tell that to that asshole, he was the one that attack me"

"don't act as the white sheep you attack him first"

"but just one time, he beat me to unconsciousness and that last kick was totally uncalled for"

"ok you're right he may have go a bit too far, but you got to admit if I guy I don't even know attack me I would be pissed off as well"

"but it was his fault that my sister was injured in the first place so is still his fault"

"now you're being an ass, is not like he destroys the city for fun at least I don't think so, and besides he was the one that kill the monster right, if he didn't kill it, it would have destroy even more isn't it?"

"ahg shut up!" toji stand up and go to the exit.

"suzuhara where are you going?"

"don't worry class rep I am just going to the bathroom"

"hey tōji wait for me"

"don´t follow me I need to get away from you and some fresh air"

"More reason to go I want to see what's going on"

"ahg jesus" and like that the two walk to the surface"

Shinji was inside his Eva and waiting for the angel with his rifle in hand.

"angel in sight Shinji take position"

"I see it, arg this guy is even uglier than the last one he looks like an insect"

"Shinji focus"

"yes Misato I am focus but are you sure this is a good idea? I mean that thing can use the at field is a rifle enough to kill it?"

"we don't know Shinji but is the best plan we have so far"

"that sounds so reliable" lets just say that Shinji was in a bad mood because of the angel attack.

"Ritsuko how is he doing?"

"his fine Misato his synchronization is stable at 48%"

"good then just wait for my signal to start the attack"

"roger"

The angel that move closer and closer was now just at two hundred meters.

"ready and… FIRE!"

Shinji leave his cover and started unloading the magazine in the angel and moments later the angel emerge from the cloud of dust unscratched.

"I told you Misato that didn't even tickle him"

"there is no choice use your progressive knife to kill it"

Shinji took the knife that was on the shoulder armor of the Eva and try to get in distance to slash, but two energy whips at the side of the angel started attacking him he try t take some distance by jumping but the angel use the energy whips to hold his arm and leg and throw him to a mountain close by and cut his umbilical cord in the way the timer for the internal battery begun.

"I am having a déjà vu from my last fight, wait what?" Shinji look that close to the unit 1 hand were two small figures of people he recognize "Misato what are this guys doing here?"

"what? Who are they?"

"it looks like they are Shinji's classmates they were supposed to be in the shelter inside the mountain"

"Misato what do I do?"

"we can involve civilians take them inside the Eva and retreat"

In the side of the mountain where tōji and kensuke.

"man we´re alive I thought we were dead" kensuke still hold the camera he had brought.

"god I almost crap my pants"

Then a voice that come from the Eva spoke.

"you two get inside the Eva if you don't wanna die"

"are you talking to us?" said tōji still confuse

"no I am talking to the fricking rock at your side, of course I am talking to you morons get inside the Eva" the Eva open the place where the entry plug was.

"Shinji?"

"get in morons we need to get out f here" the eva close the entry plug and the inside started filling with LCL.

"what? Are we gonna drown?"

"shut up I need to concentrate"

"Misato this is bad the synch is going down because the foreign objects"

"Shinji fall back hurry"

"can't do it that thing is in too close I have to fight or I am done"

"wait Shinji!"

Unit 1 launch itself towards the angel and with the impulse he jump towards the angel taking him off ward the counter read less than two minutes.

"die bastard!" Shinji scream as he landed the knife in the big sphere that was the core of the angel, the angel in desperation throw his whips at unit 1 and pierce the side of the abdomen.

"argh" Shinji felt the whips cutting his side "DIE ALREADY!" Shinji give one last push into the core and manage to break it, the angel scream in agony as it die and the counter hit zero at the same time.

"*pant*,*pant* it's over" just then Shinji lose consciousness.

"send the extraction team now, and bring the two morons here"

Next time Shinji wake up he was being transported by the extraction team.

Not too long after he was in front of Misato´s office where Misato had proceed to chew out the two idiots.

*Knock* *knock*" yeah come in"

Tōji and kensuke were in seiza position in front of Misato looking to the ground.

"good that you're here Shinji I was gonna call you anyway"

"yeah I know, are you finished with these two?"

"yeah I am, know if you guys ever get out of a shelter in the middle of an emergency I make sure you never go back in, understood?"

""yes sir"" the two stand up and run to the door and pass Shinji.

"wait right outside I still have things to deal with you two"

"they seem really scare"

"now Shinji tell me why did you disobey a direct order" Misato´s face tell Shinji it wasn't moment for jokes.

"with all honesty I just did what I thought was the best"

"and just completely ignored my orders at the same time"

"I would have follow the orders if there was a proper plan but since that wasn't the case I did what I had to"

"ok I get your point but do you understand that orders are order don't you"

"if there is a proper plan I don't have any reason to refuse"

"*sigh* sure then I promise I have a proper plan from now on do you promise to follow orders? Deal?"

"deal"

A couple of days later Shinji was in the school rooftop preparing to eat his lunch when the door open and two figures cross the door.

"here you´re Shinji we were looking for you"

"we? As I you and him aida?"

"come on man just call me kensuke we are friends after all"

"are we?"

Tōji still look uncomfortable but talk to Shinji.

"you might not be such a bad guy so I am sorry for hitting you and thank you for saving our lives" tōji did a bow when he thank him.

"see he´s not such a bad guy either is he?"

"maybe… ok whatever don't sweat it is my work after all"

"good with that out of the way do you know the beauty that scold us the last time?"

Kensuke and tōji sat beside Shinji and started talking like the teenagers they were. And like that truly start Shinji's new life.

End of chapter 2 introducing a new life.

Write note: hi I just wanted to say that any constructive critic is welcome and I am still looking for a beta with that see you guys on the next chapter. Chapter 3 Ayanami Rei


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ayanami Rei.

Shinji find himself in the middle of the nothingness white in every direction you could think of except for the mirror in the middle of the room or what he thought was the a mirror because suddenly the reflection spoke at him.

"so it was you" the reflection that look like Shinji was odd, it didn't have any visible emotions and the eyes looked dead and looking closely the color of the eyes was different it was a darker color than Shinji's.

"me? What do you mean?"

"you were the one that kill the angels"

Shinji was obviously confused "who are you?"

"I am Shinji Ikari"

"no you aren't, I am Shinji Ikari"

"I am a part of you that you don't know yet"

"what do you mean with that?"

"did you think that killing angels didn't bring any consequence?"

"consequence? Are you saying I shouldn't have?"

"whether you do it or not is your decision but just like every action you take it has consequences no one is free from the responsibilities of his actions, one way or another the consequences will catch up t you"

"and what those consequences would be?"

"that depend of your future actions but at the moment there is one advice I can give you, don't let your actions be someone else decision and don't let your past blind your future"

"that sounds like something a grandpa would say"

"the burden of the years always give wisdom to those that live long enough" the other Shinji that until now had dead eyes now give Shinji a look totally unlike himself he couldn't read it was it pity or was it sad Shinji didn't know "farewell the next time you see me will be when you need me"

"what?"

Shinji wake up looking at the familiar ceiling that belong to his room.

"what the heck was that?"

Shinji look at the clock and was now time to leave his bed, still thinking about the dream Shinji go through his usual routine make breakfast and lunch for himself Misato and now ritsuko then preparing for school everything was normal some small talk in breakfast some jokes a bit of teasing each other until the time he got out of the shower and look himself on the mirror he start noticing something was odd Shinji never had a big complexion and even if he indeed had some muscle it wasn't too notable so it was extremely weird that without any special workout the muscle in his arms and abdomen were starting to get a bit bigger even if it wasn't a really big change but he could notice he tried to let it slip but the dream he had come to his mind but put it aside it was too crazy to believe in some random dream.

Ready for school he walk towards the exit of the apartment "I am going to school Misato your lunch is on the table don't forget it"

The voice from Misato come from her room "wait Shinji, before you go take the envelope in the table I was supposed to give it to Rei but I couldn't so please take it to her after school"

"isn't that your job"

"please I promise I owe you one if you do it"

"*sigh* sure but I don't know where she lives"

"don't worry I send you the address to your phone later"

"sure later"

"have a good day"

XX

From then on Shinji's day was normal boring class, lunch with the idiots, occasional chitchat from some of the girls that where still cling to the fact he was a pilot, Shinji didn't really like then because he really didn't like to pilot and at the end of class when he was getting ready to leave for Misato´s odd job one of the girls reach out to talk to him.

"Ikari could you do me a favor?"

It was a girl with black hair and freckles somewhat smaller than Shinji.

"what is it class rep?" Shinji didn't really talk to the girl but at least he could listen he wasn't in a hurry.

"please call me hikari its weird that you call me class rep"

"then call me Shinji too hikari"

"sure Shinji then I need to hand these print to Ayanami but I have to go pick up my sister, I heard she was a pilot too so you would see her more than me so could you give her the prints for me?"

"sure in fact I had to see her today anyway so its okay"

"sure thanks Shinji!" the girl wink at Shinji before taking her leave.

"Did she just wink at me?" Shinji said to no one in particular.

XX

Now Shinji was walking in what could be consider the bad part of Tokyo 3, homeless people on the streets the buildings ready to fall and a certain smell that told you the trash truck did pass in this part of city.

"Is this it?" Shinji was following the directions that Misato send him and had arrived at an apartment building in a very bad state Shinji was seriously doubting someone really lived there, following the stairs until the floor that was supposed to be Ayanami´s apartment Shinji knock on the door but there was no response he knock again but the same result a third time and Shinji's patience was already out so he try to open the door "its open" Shinji took a look inside, the place was just as bad inside just a small kitchen a simple bed that look really worn out, a small closet and a little table a lot of trash cloth everywhere, there wasn't even curtains the only thing in the whole room that had any personality was a picture and a pair of glasses.

The sound of a door being open behind Shinji make turn around just to encounter a very naked Rei Ayanami looking back at him but that didn't last long Ayanami just walk towards the closet to put on some clothes Shinji just follow her with his eyes noting the pale color of her skin where the pink nipples stand out the little bush of blue hair and the curves that any normal teenager had it was a glorious sight.

neither of them had really acknowledge each other and Shinji didn't look away because he was just curious about the girl and in the time he had living with Misato Shinji was now accustomed to the female body so even if he was having a biological reaction his mind was calm.

"what are you doing here Ikari" it was Rei that broke the silence still in the middle of changing.

"I have an errand here" Shinji still didn't look away but a very small blush tinted his face not even he was immune to such a display of womanly charms.

"what do you require Ikari?" Rei really did have nerves of steel she wasn't in the least shame.

"I brought this for you" he handed the prints that Hikari gave him.

A now fully dressed Ayanami took the papers and put then in the small table and walk past Shinji again but now in the direction of the door, he just let her go having things to attend in NERV himself he just follow, the walk was fast neither of them break the ice.

When they get to the entrance Rei slid her card throw the reader just to have a sound announcing that her card didn't work.

"yeah you might want to try this Ayanami" with the card in his hand he held it in front of her.

Ayanami try to take it in a smooth swing but Shinji just keep it out of her reach.

"what are you doing?"

"just a little exchange if you want the card would you mind answering a few questions?"

"affirmative, as long as it isn't classified information"

"good then let's do that while we walk" Shinji pass the card and then use his own to cross the door.

Now on the way to their respective destinies, Shinji begun to talk.

For a moment he consider asking if her hair was fake but Shinji knew the answer already the carpet and the curtain match after all, so he moved to his other questions.

"Ayanami why do you live in that dump?"

"I live there because it was what is was proportionate for me"

"so you don't care that the building is old or that homeless live in the building too?"

"it is enough for my daily necessities" her answers where short and crude like a robot.

"and why does the door was unlocked?"

"I have nothing worth robbing so there is no point"

"and your safety is not part of your concern?"

"I can take care of myself" that it was a lie, he saw no muscle in her body and there was no way she could resist a grow man like the homeless that live nearby if they try to assault her, at least that's what he thought.

"does Gendo know you live there?"

"I would assume he does even if he have never visited me before"

"I see… so how does Gendo treats you?"

"the commander is nice to me"

Shinji wanted to know more about their relationship, the girl has been a lot more time with the man after all but there was another matter that he wanted to know more.

"how did you ended up with the injuries I saw the day I came here?"

"I was injured in an accident with unit 0"

"how does an Eva get you injured like that?"

"the activation wet wrong and the Eva go berserk and the entry plug had to be forcefully removed and end with the state you saw that time"

"so the Eva did that" Shinji just keep quiet the until they go their separate ways no words of goodbye just leaving.

Later Shinji heard that Ayanami was going to try and get the unit 0 to work again and that she succeed.

XX

Now later in Misato´s apartment Shinji was getting ready supper when Misato came back.

"I am home"

"welcome back Misato"

"please tell me supper is ready I am starving"

"ready in a minute go change it will be on the table when you come back"

"I love you Shinji" Misato blown a kiss to the teenager.

This was now daily to Shinji now Misato even if she was indeed a grown woman was also really affectionate with him at least he never ask her if she was like that with other people, and Shinji didn't really care it's not like he didn't like it to a healthy extent and Shinji had would not refute what little time he had with a woman that didn't just try to get to him because he was a pilot. He know he was living with her because he was indeed a pilot but he doubted that being like that was a part of her job since most people at NERV really didn't try to get in his good side.

With the table ready Shinji took a can beer from the fridge for Misato, the woman like her beer and even if Shinji didn't like it she still drink it so he thought it was best to limit her rather than completely take the drink away.

"that looks good is it Italian?"

Misato was one to let loose in the apartment most of what she wore was small tops and shorts that looked really good on her not that Shinji would never admit.

Shinji was never one to go out of his way to do extravagant things but since he came here he was trying new things thanks to his now larger budget and a person to share it, he had to admit that cooking for Misato give him some motivation since he always eat alone in his old place also since he came he bought a couple of pieces of furniture including a game console a lazy sofa and some other things that make the apartment more lively.

"yeah I been having a crave for pasta these days I hope is good"

"I can't imagine you ruining a dish and a change of paste is nice but I am wondering if you´re trying to make me fat so no men come close to me. I think I have gained a few pounds since you cook"

"yeah that's the first step next I am make you addicted to my food so you can't live without me anymore"

"too late that happened already and I am going to make you take responsibility"

"sure give me a call when I am 18 then we see what can we do"

"damn law" this comedy routine nerve get old eating and chatting, Shinji had something this to look forward the days that Misato didn't have night shift.

"Misato how much do you know Rei?" this was new to Misato he usually didn't bring random people into the conversation.

"oh what's that getting interested in Rei?"

"Misato have you ever been to Ayamani´s place?"

"well not really the girl usually keeps all to herself so I never had a reason"

"good to know, so can I be sure you didn't know the state she live?"

"what do you mean exactly Shinji? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Misato she lives in a freaking dump" Shinji told Misato about he had seen that afternoon, the bad part of city the horrible building and how she look that didn't care.

"I have some trouble imagining that the commander keeps her in such a state"

"I thought the same but why would I lie, can you do something about this?"

"I don't know what can I do but I am going to have to see it myself there is no way I am leaving a child live in such a place"

Shinji felt relieved that it looks like she cared enough to do something.

"thanks it would be great if you could"

"oh! That does look like you have some interested in her did something happen when you go to her apartment?"

Shinji was not a good liar never have, and it was in this kind of situation when he felt that being the official chef had its benefits.

"there is some desert in the fridge if you forget that question and a day without lunch if you press the question, your choice"

Misato didn't really had to think too much in that one.

"so what kind of desert is?"

"Good girl"

XX

The next day Shinji was surprise to see the seat in front of him not empty Ayanami was sit there like if it was natural for her, well maybe it was Shinji didn't have more than a couple of months living here and she probably attend the school before he did.

But reality was different that he imagine the girl was like air no one seem to talk to her not even the teacher and she was always looking out the window, it seem like she was in school because she had to not even slightly interested in what happened around her, but Shinji did notice more than one classmate taking glances at her from time to time most being of the male population and when it was time for lunch she didn't bother with it she just past time watching the sky.

It was odd Shinji was sure of this but didn't really bother him, he knew the place she lived after all it look like the girl didn't care as long as it didn't affect her in a negative manner.

Then shit hit the fan again that same afternoon Shinji's cell phone rang and it was time to confront the next angel.

XX

"Shinji are you ready"

"yeah when you are Misato"

Inside unit 1 Shinji was already preparing for what come next.

"ok hear this, the angel looks like some kind of multi form shape and until now it has only attack our defense with some kind of high energy beam if you can avoid it the possibility you could get close enough to take him out is good it doesn't look like it can shoot in rapid succession"

"good to hear"

"what's the status of the target?"

"its moving this way, there seems like its passive for the moment"

"good then send the Eva"

The Eva got in the catapult and started its ascension.

"we got a read, there is a high energy read from the angel!"

The emerge from the ground and the angel immediately shot out the energy beam at it.

"Shinji be careful!"

"what?" that was all that Shinji manage to say before the beam made contact with the Eva chest.

"aaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggggggg" the LCL was boiling from the temperature and Shinji could feel his chest being tear open with the heat itself.

"hurry raise a wall to shield him"

The sparks that flew from the Eva chest stopped when the wall in front act as shield and he fell into unconsciousness.

"hurry bring him down"

"we cant the beam melted the rails"

"them bring the whole block down"

The Eva fell down in the floor and the whole was close with metal plates.

"what's the status of the pilot?"

"signs show the heart stopped"

Now ritsuko intervene.

"quickly send a cardiac massage trough the plug suit"

"it looks like it worked the pilot is alive but in a really bad condition"

"send the extraction team the rest with me a strategic meeting now!"

XX

Shinji's look around he was again in that white room in front of that weird version of himself.

"I didn't think I would see you again so soon" the weird Shinji spoke.

"not like I had too much of a choice what did it happen anyway?"

"the angel killed you… momentarily at least then I brought you here"

"Momentarily?"

"he stopped your heart but they manage to revive you"

"I understand that and why did you bring me here for?"

"as I say I am here because you need me"

"and what exactly will you do?"

"I am going to take that fear from you"

"what fear?"

"that fear that you had since your first encounter with an angel as you are right now you wont be able to pilot again and probably kill that girl"

"what girl, do you mean ayanami?"

"yeah if you don't pilot she will and if she does the angel will kill her"

"so I just have to pilot isn't it?"

"yes but you need some motivation"

"what exactly-" Shinji stooped mid sentence as the "motivation" hit him.

It was too fast for Shinji like a movie going twenty times faster a lot of voices and images run through his head but there was something that he understood perfectly.

"my mother? What was that?"

"It was a part from the truth"

"the truth? Was that a memory?"

"I cannot answer you right now is I don't know either but I an tell you that the only way to uncover the truth about your mother and everything that will happen will come if you keep as a pilot"

"this truth that you're talking about will it make me happy?"

"that depends on you some say there is bliss in ignorance but I take you aren't one to take these words aren't you"

"hahaha I guess you know me, I guess more pain is in order for me but if there is light at the end of the tunnel it will be worth it"

"also you may have realized it already but keep an eye on Ayanami the girl is more than she look like"

"not like I needed you to tell me I would do it anyway"

"great now it is time for you to awaken"

"I have one last question, are you taking pity on me or is it sadness that you feel?"

"neither its something you wouldn't understand yet"

XX

Shinji awoke he was again looking at that white ceiling and looking at his left he found the girl with red eyes looking at him intently.

"I guess that mean I am really alive or you die too"

"Neither of us is deceased"

"good that mean I can still have my revenge with the angel"

"I would assume you may be able to kill it if the plan succeeds"

"Does the plan involve me getting boiled in LCL again?"

"That is not part of it I think that would be counterproductive for us"

"you need to learn some humor and common sense on the way"

"hurry we have little time before the operation"

"sure give me a moment I need some clothe"

"here it is" Ayanami handed a fresh set of clothes and a light meal Shinji haven't notice but he was hungry that mean he must have been out some time.

"how much time was I unconscious?"

"about eight hours and twenty five minutes"

"how much time have you been here?"

"around two hours since I was ordered to inform you of the plan when you awake"

"thanks I guess I be ready in ten minutes"

Ayanami stood up and leave the room, Shinji didn't waste time and in eight minutes he was already trough the door where Ayanami was waiting.

"is there something else Ayanami?"

"I am to give you a small report of the plan, the angel is too powerful for normal weapons so you use a prototype rail gun to finish him in one go"

"and what if that thing attack before I do like last time?"

"I will protect you me and unit 0 are to be your support in case the shot is miss"

"I see so a protector I guess that I rely on you Ayanami" with a small bow Shinji continued "I be in your care"

Ayanami just started walking Shinji following close.

XX  
Shinji and Ayanami seat at the bridge to their EVAS looking at the massive gun that was supposed to kill the angel it was calm too calm like just before the storm Shinji was still thinking about what his other self say, most of what he said sound like some bullshit but Shinji deep in him believe him he just knew that somehow or another what he said was true so now he had a reason to fight a reason to survive Shinji now had something else in his life beside rage so it just add to his reasons he was going to protect his new life until his last breath, Shinji had now the resolution no matter the pain no matter what he would find the truth, that was his light at the end of the tunnel now.

"Ayanami why do you pilot?" Shinji didn't really think what he said but he wanted to know, why would someone pilot the EVAS what was the drive that kept this apparently frail looking girl to pilot the mechanical monster.

"I pilot because is what I am supposed to do is what I live for and what gives me purpose"

"so you have nothing else besides the EVAS" Shinji didn't know the girl for long but now he understood, that's why she didn't care about most things in her life all of it was just aside, pilot would always come first and if it didn't involve piloting she didn't care and now that Shinji understood that he was yet again angry there was but one person that could make something like this, Gendo was the one in control of Ayanami´s life, so it was yet again his fault that someone had a shitty life he was going to make him pay but not yet there was going to be time for revenge on him but right now Shinji had to focus.

"Ayanami why don't you eat at school?" it was a bit out of now where he knew but he was sure she wouldn't mind.

"the school doesn't offer a satisfactory meal and I don't have the skill myself"

"would you want one if it was offer to you?"

"I wouldn't reject it but I have a strict diet I am prohibited from eating meat"

"I see good thing you mentioned it, it would have been a bad surprise later"

"do you plan on providing me of such thing?"

"yeah I always cook a lot since I do it for tree people so some more wouldn't be too hard"

For the first time ever though Shinji, Ayanami broke that expressionless mask and widened her eyes in what Shinji would assume to be surprise.

"why?" it was a simple question but yet Shinji didn't have a concrete answer he just wanted to do it so he would maybe it was that Shinji could relate with Ayanami to some extent having a empty life until some time ago, but Shinji didn't think it was pity, no it was something else Shinji wanted to pull her out of that life he wanted to give the girl at least something like what someone had offer to him some time ago.

"because I can" that was the simple answer to the simple question he wasn't going to over think this, he wanted to and he would simple as that.

Shinji saw for the second time a pinch of emotion on Ayanami´s face but this time he couldn't really tell what was it.

XX

"Shinji are you ready to start?"

Now Shinji knew why his other self had talk to him he was indeed afraid in the Eva his hands were slightly shaking and his breath was heavier, the last encounter had indeed put the seed of fear in him, but inside the entry plug he try to remember the words that had been told to him he clench hi hand and make it stop shaking he remember his resolution and close his eyes a second.

"Shinji?"

Opening his eyes his resolution set in stone and a burning flame inside of him light up now he was ready.

"I am ready Misato"

"good, Ritsuko is the equipment ready?"

"everything is ready Misato, Shinji we are entrusting you with all the power in japan and remember if you fail you have to recharge manually the weapon"

"Ayanami are you ready?"

"on standby ready to assist major Katsuragi"

"commence operation!"

"all lines functioning the rail gun is charging"

"Shinji remember the automatic program will do the aim just pull the trigger when ready"

"confirmed!"

Shinji could see the machine doing the calculations and the two target overlapping to fix the aim.

"charge is ready"

"there is another high energy spike coming from the angel!"

"Shinji fire!"

Shinji pull the trigger.

And the angel shoot out his own weapon, the shots met in the middle and distorted the other path.

"the shot change its trajectory the angel is untouched"

The angel didn't wait for Shinji and it shot another beam of energy at him that melted the top of the mountain he was in.

"Shinji! Shinji!"

"unit 1 suffer various damage from the heat and the pilot vitals are weak"

"THIS MOTHER FUCKER IS GOING TO MEET HIS END EVEN IF I A HAVE TO DO IT WITH MY OWN HANDS"

"Shinji are you okay?"

"of course not I feel like a god damn roasted turkey but this is not enough, that thing is going to have to roast me to a piece of coal if he want to stop me! Do you hear me bastard! I am coming for you!" the last was shout in the general direction of the angel while Shinji did his best to stand up.

The truth was his consciousness was slipping already he felt so hot and burn even if it was the Eva´s pain but he wasn't dead yet and he already resolute to fight until his last breath.

"what's the state of the weapon?"

"it is functional there is some damage to the lines but it still good enough"

Shinji pick up the gun from the ground and change the burn fuse and initiate the manual targeting.

"new fuse ready charging in progress"

The Eva stands up in what was left of the top of the mountain and took aim targeting the dead center of the angel.

"charge at 50%"

"god damn it, quickly that thing won't wait long"

"the angel is firing again"

"fuck!"

The angel shot but this time it stooped before it hit Shinji unit 0 was there with a shield that was supposed to conation the beam, but it was just going to buy time Shinji could see already the shield and part of unit 0 being melted.

"Ayanami!"

"charging ready"

"Shinji!"

"Eat this!" Shinji fire the weapon and hit the core of the angel a scream that come from the angel was heard and the beam stop a pool of blood erupted from the angel and it was dead.

When the angel die Shinji felt a surge of electricity run through his body and a surge of adrenaline that make him fully awake, "what was that?" Shinji thought.

"Ayanami are you okay?"

"Shinji Rei´s Eva melted too much the entry plug is stuck"

"damn it I go get her"

Unit 1 get to unit 0 and use its knife to open the melted part and take out the entry plug then Shinji got out of unit 1 and try and open up Rei´s plug.

"fuck is hot" the plug was too hot to open it but Shinji couldn't let Ayanami stuck in there, so he took the handles burning hot in his hands and start turning it to open the plug, Shinji felt the plug suit being burned and his hands burning with it that was going to leave a mark, the plug finally open and Shinji took a step inside and look for the girl, there she was in her white plug suit likely unconscious floating in the LCL.

"Ayanami!" Shinji took her out of the plug and rested her in the shoe of the Eva, then he check the pulse, she was alive didn't look too good but alive none the less.

Ayanami open her eyes and he saw Shinji in front of her in his plug suit checking her pulse.

"Ikari" she manage to squeezed out.

"thanks god you're alright" Shinji sit beside her with relieved on his face.

Ayanami took a closer look at the boy he didn't look too good either but what call her attention were the burns in his hands.

"what happen to your hands?"

"ah this? The plug had melted so the automatic eject didn't work I had to open it manually" the burns looked fresh so they probably still hurt but Shinji just stand there like nothing was wrong.

"thank you" Ayanami said to him but with a weird expression.

"your expression is weird you don't normally look like you have constipation when you thank someone" if there was any sign Shinji felt better was his sense of humor kicking in.

"I don't know the appropriate expression to make at this moment"

"that's depends on what you feel but a smile couldn't hurt" Shinji had meant it as a joke since the girl barely even show any expression.

"thank you Shinji" Ayanami said again but now with a smile.

Shinji felt like any pain he had was gone when seeing her smile, he didn't expect the apathetic girl to give him such a heartwarming smile.

"you´re welcome Rei" his heart skip a beat without a doubt.

XX

"good job Shinji" Misato enter the nursery where ritsuko was tending Shinji's burns.

"thank you Misato, ouch!"

"don't move too much Shinji your hands need to rest"

"does that mean he can't cook?"

"Misato are you really more worried about if he can cook than if he is actually okay?"

"yes… I mean no but you know I am but I didn't think it was that serious"

"well thank god is not but Shinji has to be careful"

"I know Ritsuko and it's not that big of a deal really so don't worry too much Misato but I do think at least I want one day to recover"

"yeah don't worry it's okay we can always order something you deserve some rest after all, by the way those scars look nasty are they permanent Ritsuko?"

"unfortunately they are unless there is some surgery involved, but that depends on Shinji we can always pay some of it since it was on duty"

"nah its not like there isn't going to be more scars in the future and I am not really bother by then" Shinji look at his hands and the marks that remained, maybe it was because how they happen that Shinji wasn't bother by then it was after all the product of his attempts to save Rei.

"that's my Shinji for you anyway I have things to do so in the mean time you should go rest at the apartment, before I forgot there is a surprise waiting for you there I hope you like it!"

"hum I have a bad feeling about this"

"don't worry its nothing bad I promise" Shinji had his suspicious since Misato had that grin in her face that tell him that she was up to something, like the time she got him a pink apron as a joke.

"if it's something bad I may take more than one day off cooking" Shinji got her by the balls there (well figuratively).

"really I promise" Misato show a different smile now.

"we see, thanks again Ritsuko" that's all he said before he walk through the door

Ritsuko just give a small nod in confirmation before turning to Misato "what surprise did you mean Misato?"

"well I received certain information from section 2 and after a bit of a heated discussion with the commander I manage to get an arrangement, so Shinji and I have a new roommate"

"are you sure you shouldn't have told Shinji about that?"

"nah Shinji doesn't have enough emotion in his daily life so wanted to give him a little surprise"

"you mean the Shinji that fight angels and punch the commander in the face doesn't have emotion in his life, jeez I don't want to know what kind of life would you consider exciting"

"I mean the good kind, besides he´s going to live with another beautiful girl he cant be mad at that does he"

"geez getting a bit narcissist here but you got a point maybe it will be good for both Shinji and Rei"

XX

Shinji notice something odd the moment he got home there was a couple of shoes that weren't his or Misato´s then there was some boxes and one of the unoccupied rooms was not longer that, there were things just a few but it was obviously enough for a certain person that he had visited not too long ago.

He didn't notice the sound of the shower until it was cut off and Shinji just stare at the bathroom door he knew from experience what was coming, and there she was just like the first time a very naked Rei in all her glory but this time Shinji was the one that broke the ice.

"are you Misato´s surprise?"

"I am not I have been reassigned to live here under major Katsuragi supervision"

"so you ARE her surprise"

"not as I said-" Shinji interrupted.

"yeah I got it just go put on some clothes you're going to catch a cold like that" the truth was Shinji was having another biological reaction in the presence of Rei and he actually felt tire so he wanted to rest.

Rei stared at the bandage in his hands, she got closer and instead of moving to the door of her room she took his hands in hers and look him in the eye before speaking.

"are your injuries serious?" Shinji was yet again taken back by the actions of the girl, Rei was actually showing concern that yet again made Shinji's heart skipped a beat and made his biological reaction lager but still he replied.

"no they aren't I will recover soon but they are going t leave a scar but I don't really care about that"

Rei just stared at his hands again before letting go and moving but in the way she spoke again.

"I would recommend that you take care of your erection is not healthy to keep it neglected, but in the case of your injuries would you like my assistance with your necessity?"

The way she said it like it was a normal thing finally snap Shinji and his face took a deep blush, awkward was an understatement raising his voice just enough he forced himself to answer.

"no I just go to sleep now I feel tired and I need strength to give hell to Misato when she comes back"

He silently as he could move to his room and close his door.

XX

Writer note: you can't always have the last laugh well this is the end of the chapter so I say it now there is going to be lemon in the fic I just decided it as always any review is well received and anyone that would like to be my beta please send a message. See you in the next chapter, chapter 4 : the red beast.


	4. Chapter 4

Writer note: so yeah this chapter present Asuka but is also focus on Rei so just wanted to say it.

Chapter 4: the red beast.

It was early in the morning, the day after Rei started living in the Katsuragi household, Shinji and Rei were given a couple of days to rest after the angel attack so they were not going to go to school till Monday so they had four days to rest, but Misato wasn't so fortunate since her work load increase when an angel attack so it would be mostly Shinji and Rei in the house.

Shinji was worried how would it be to live with the blue haired girl since his encounter with her the day before Shinji had gone to sleep, but now it was time to get up in the morning the clock read eight in the morning and Shinji had enough sleep he get out from bed an headed to the bathroom to wash his face, then to the kitchen and as normal cook something, he was busy in the stove for a good half an hour before doing anything else when he move his head in the direction of the door ready to call out his roommates he was startled to find someone looking at him.

"Rei! You scared me, what are you doing?" he also notice that the girl only had a shirt on but at least she had panties on, he was worried that she sleep naked, and for the look of things she wasn't a morning person since her hair was messy and her face still look half sleep.

"I apologize I didn't mean to startled you, I wake up when I heard some noises from the kitchen, when I came to check you were on the stove so I decided not to bother"

"Its okay I just didn't expect anyone I am the one to wake up Misato, I was going to call you anyway so don't worry, could you wake up Misato while I put the table?"

"Affirmative"

Misato was sleeping I her bed after all the work that she had yesterday, when she get home yesterday it was already late so she just collapse in her bed, she was already half awake and it was around the time Shinji wake her up so she was planning to hug him when he came as she did once in a while, she heard her door being opened and someone walking up to her she waited for him to get close enough and when she felt the arm lightly shaking her she took it and push him on the bed hugging him and say.

"Good morning where is my wake up kiss"

"Is this some kind of tradition in the apartment that I should remember major Katsuragi?"

Misato notice that the voice had a tone too high to be Shinji's and also that the body she was hugging was too slim and soft different from Shinji's that was hard from muscle, then she look who she was hugging just to find a pair of red orbs looking down at her, in her half sleep mind the only thing that registered was that it wasn't Shinji so she try to t push away but in her frenzy just manage to scream and fell from bed.

"Waaaaa! Who?"

Shinji hearing Misato run to Misato´s room to check on her and find Misato rubbing her head and Rei in the bed .

"I guess Rei give you a good morning surprise" he hold back a chuckle.

XX

Misato was already in the table with Shinji and Rei the food already served.

"I thought you weren't going to cook Shinji are you wounds okay?"

"About that don't worry when I wake up today it was mostly okay so I cook like always, but what is not okay is that yesterday when I came home I find Rei already here, not that I don't want you here Rei but I would have like to know this kind of thing Misato"

"Well I thought it would be a nice surprise for you"

"Was it a nice surprise for **you**?"

"I am sorry next time I tell you"

"Is my presence in the apartment undesired?"

"No Rei you are welcome to stay here, is Misato´s fault for not telling me"

"Yeah Rei after all I am the one that make you move here in the first place"

"About that major Katsuragi I am intrigued, why would you ask for my movement?"

"That's thanks to Shinji here he ask me to see if a could got you to move from your old apartment"

"Why do you consider that I should move Shinji?"

"Are you kidding of course I would after seeing that place no one should be living in that kind of place I would be worry that something happened to you?"

"You would?"

"Of course I would"

Rei felt something warm in her chest when she heard those words, it was the first time that someone express concern for her besides the commander.

"Oh look Shinji getting al sweet on you" Misato tried to tease Shinji.

"Look who's talking I am not the one that demand a good morning kiss from her" Shinji teased back.

"Is that kind of thing a tradition for the two of you?"

"No Rei that was just Misato trying to tease me, I hope you learn not to joke like that don't you Misato?"

"Yeah next time I make sure it's you before doing it"

"*sigh* you never learn"

"By the way Rei is that how you normally dress?"Misato finally notice the way Rei was dressing

"Is there a problem with my outfit?"

"Yeah is more like a problem with the lack of it"

"My outfit covers around the same percentage of my body than yours who is that wrong?"

Rei´s shirt in fact cover about the same as Misato but the difference was that Misato was wearing something else in the lower part of her body which wasn't much either way.

"Well you´re living with a boy now, so you should mind that you cover the important parts"

"I do not mind if Shinji sees me"

Even Misato was taken aback by that kind of bold comment, then Shinji intervened.

"Rei, Misato is right you should mind more what you wear is not about how much you expose but what is appropriated to wear, now Misato the other problem is if she have or not the clothes last time I was in her apartment I saw the closet full of uniforms and nothing else."

"Is that right Rei"

"That is correct I do not own other clothes besides my school outfit"

"That's very wrong for a girl your age we need to fix that, so with that said Shinji go with her to buy clothes"

"You do realize that I am a boy don't you"

"Of course after the incident in the bathroom I wouldn't forget, but I can't since I have work and you wouldn't let a girl go all on her own would you"

"Hey! We agreed to forget about that, but you got a point, well whatever I got nothing to do anyway and I wanted to buy some things anyway, that alright with you Rei?"

"Affirmative your help would be welcome since I don't have much experience buying clothes"

"See Shinji you got a date with Rei you can thank me later"

"You really should learn not to tease me before I make your lunch you know"

"Oh come on its not like you hate her do you, and I have read the section 2 reports I know you are not going out with any girl are you"

"Misato! You should learn some tact Rei is literally in front of you"

"Then I can ask her directly, Rei would you mind going out with Shinji?"

"I am unclear about the topic what does going out means?"

Neither Shinji nor Misato could believe that the girl was so ignorant about common knowledge.

"I tell you later Rei, but going back to the topic don't you want to buy some other things for you room Rei?"

"I have everything that I need"

"Yeah I know that but is not like it would hurt you to buy something like another bed the one you have looks really worn out"

"My bed is still in functional operation but you might be right it does have a lot of time since I have it"

"Ok then we see what else we buy once we get there, so Misato we are probably going to take the whole day so I don't think I will have time to cook"

"Don't worry Shinji I have late shift again so I won't be eating here anyway"

"Good then that's settle , now Misato if you don't take a shower now you will be late"

"Damn it I space out" Misato devour the rest of her breakfast and go in to the bathroom.

Rei at this moment haven't touched her plate maybe too absorbed in the conversation, so she finally took her chopsticks and took the food into her mouth.

"What it this is so full of flavor and tasty, this is the kind of food that Shinji makes, is so full of warmth" Rei thought, throw her life Rei always eat what was given to her and didn't complain and she never bother herself to try and learn since she always see it as something she had to do to survive not like something to enjoy.

Rei eat a little too fast and start choking, Shinji just serve her a glass of water.

"Calm down Rei the food is not going anywhere"

"*gulp**gulp**gulp* I appreciate it, I never knew that food could be like this"

"Well I am a little proud of my cooking I have years of practice after all"

"Yeah is good, thank you" it was the second time that she express her thanks to Shinji the first time for getting her out of the melted Eva and now for the food, this wasn't normal for Rei, in fact this was probably the most she had said this words to someone even the commander haven't hear it more than once, and when Shinji just smiled to her she felt a warmth in her chest.

XX

In the creepy office of Gendo Ikari tow figures were talking the man Gendo himself and Kozo fuyutsuki.

"Gendo do you think it was a good choice to send Rei to live with the third?"

"The third is too rebellious right now we need something to control him and Rei could serve that purpose"

"And what if she choose him instead of you? Or worse give him an even bigger reason to rebel"

"If this Rei is no longer useful she be thrown away and replace, and if he try to rebel I just have to force him he doesn't have the strength to oppose me"

"Oh buts that's not what I saw last time I saw him and when he encounter the angel he exhibit a big will power I doubt you be able to break that" he didn't dare to say this out loud but he thought the kid has prove to be more than they expect him to be "he may surprise you Gendo hi is Yui´s son after all"

"He is my pawn nothing more"

XX

Already in the mall Shinji and Rei were on trying to decide what to do first.

"What do you want to do first Rei?"

"I am not sure I don't have too much experience with shopping"

"Yeah well since you´re still in your uniform why don't we get you some clothes first"

"That is acceptable where shall we proceed?"

"Well we could go to a department store I think we should find most of what we need"

Rei just nodded and follow Shinji.

The department store was mostly empty and they didn't had too much trouble finding what they were looking, but the problem came when it was choosing time Rei just stand there looking at the pieces of clothe so Shinji try to intervene.

"Is there a problem Rei, or you don't like what you see?, we could always go to another place"

"There is no problem with the merchandise, but I am lost as t what to choose"

"I see ok then Rei let's try this we take some pieces of clothe from various models and you try them on and we buy whatever you feel comfortable with"

"That sounds like a possible answer lets proceed" Rei took a lot of clothe her side and move to the changing room.

Shinji could hear the rustle of the clothes and just waited moments later Rei come out with a light blue shirt and a pair of yellow shorts.

"What do you think?"

Shinji was surprise he didn't expect that she want his opinion and in all honesty he didn't think that there would be something that could look bad on her.

"I think it looks good it goes great with your hair"

Rei didn't understand why had she do that, its not like his opinion was going to affect the clothes but for a reason even she didn't know she wanted his approval.

"Good" and like that she start modeling Shinji the pieces of clothe and made a pile with what she thought was the pieces that took the best reaction out of Shinji, it was little uncomfortable for Shinji when they pass the underwear area that was a great challenge for Shinji's will power but a few hours later and a considerable pile of clothes later they had finished, they paid and send the clothes to the apartment and it was already time for lunch.

"Its already noon Rei do you want eat something before we do the rest?"

"Affirmative, but with my diet our choices may be reduced"

"Don't worry I know a place that serves vegetarian food around here"

"That would be acceptable"

Shinji walk to a restaurant that he had never enter but knew from walking close to in his way to a close library.

After they get there the waitress lead then to their table and they order their food, Rei was a quiet girl and Shinji knew how to appreciate that since all the girls he knew from his school were rather talkative but this time Rei broke the ice.

"So what does major Katsuragi meant when she say going out"

Shinji hope she had forgotten about that question.

"Well Rei she meant that we should be going out as a couple"

"So does she want us to have sex?"

"No she doesn't I don't think so at least and who does that relate?"

"Being a couple is said to eventually lead to being married and lastly to forming a home which would require us to make children and hence have sex"

"*sigh* don't think too much in what Misato says I am sure she doesn't meant more than what she actually said so don't read too much into it"

"I understand, does Misato and you are a couple?"

"What!? No were not what makes you think that?"

"She said that the incident his morning was because she mistook me for you, if the two of you do this kinds of activities together, is that not the activities that couples does? Like hugging and kissing"

"No I mean yes *sigh* it's different Misato does this like a sign of affection but not like a couple but more like a big sister I would say"

Rei felt a little weight drop from her shoulders at the revelation.

"I see so major Katsuragi is like your family?"

"Yeah is like a lazy older sister if anything since the only thing she does in the apartment is doing the laundry since I do the cleaning and cooking"

"I don't have knowledge of people that I could I consider family"

"I see, so do you mind if a fill that role?"

"In what manner could you become my family?"

"Well that's a bit difficult to answer but I would say that you could think of my like a brother I don't really know what having a sibling is so I am not too sure but I can say that you can count on me in anything that I can help you" even Shinji felt embarrassed with those lines and he showed it in his face but those where his honest feelings, well maybe a little more than that but at the moment it was what he was comfortable offering.

"Shinji, why would you do that for me?" is not that she wasn't interested in the offer but until now she never meet someone that would treat her like this it was too different from other people she meet, even the boys that tried to talk to her before Shinji came, she knew that they didn't care about her that they see her as a body that they were attracted or look for her because her status as pilot.

"Rei were you happy with your life for the last years?"

Rei had a bit of a difficult time with that answer since she wasn't sure what being happy meant, but from what she knew from certain books and the people around her she could conclude that she wasn't happy "I think I don't have anything in my life that makes me happy" she thought that her occasional dinners with Gendo make her happy but she never had that warmth that she felt being with Shinji when she was with him.

"That's because I think that no one try to understand you and accept you, I was like that too at some point, my life was empty the only thing in it being the violence that I experience from other kids but someone try and look past that and that make me happy, and I got the feeling that you´re like I was back then but the only thing in your life is the EVAS I want to try and understand you in the memory of the person that helped me because I know she wouldn't leave you alone either"

"That is an illogical answer" Rei could see that Shinji didn't did this in bad intentions but was certainly surprise for the reason, so he was trying to imitate the person that make him happy this was an attitude that she couldn't understand.

"yeah Is not a logical answer but it doesn't have to be, that is how I feel and feelings don't have to be logical"

"I see" Rei needed time to understand his answer since it was base on feelings it would be hard for her since she always had trouble with emotions but there was something that she knew right now "I would like to accept your offer, should I start calling you onii-chan?" (that feels so out of character that I am not even gonna try)

"well you don't have **to **I honestly prefer that you call me Shinji or some pet name if you want I leave that part t you"

"Affirmative I think about it"

The food arrives and they eat silently.

After lunch it was time to buy the furniture for Rei´s room, it was a complete set to replace the old and worn down that Rei had, Shinji even convince Rei to buy a desk for her room.

"I guess that's it isn't it or is there something else that you want to buy for your room Rei?"

"I have purchase everything necessary, didn't you say that you wanted to purchase some objects on your own?"

"yeah now that you mentioned it I had plan to go to some library and a cd store I guess we could go now"

"it is acceptable"

They moved to a book store that Shinji frequents, in his life of loneliness Shinji had come to appreciate books having nothing better to do he normally engorged himself in some book or another. but Rei was another matter altogether she did own some books but it wasn't any fun for her she read what she was order to read from books about strategy to some about human psychology even if she found some of them interesting they were never her own choice but someone else's.

Shinji took his time, he buy some light novels that were normal for a buy his age but also some serious novels that were more inclined for older people.

In the mean time Rei wandered the bookstore aimlessly but found herself being drag to the romance section.

When Shinji finish he look for Rei and found her in front of the romance section with an open book, she must have been very concentrated since she didn't hear him calling her name, until he put his arm in her shoulder.

"Rei?"

"I apologize it seems I space out"

"it doesn't matter, do you plan on buying the book?"

"I do not know"

"you seem pretty entertained, oh I know that one I like it , look this one is pretty good too, and this one also but has a more darker tone that the others"

Shinji took one book after another giving Rei a bit of his thoughts Rei was little overwhelm there was so much she didn't knew.

"Which ones did you enjoy the most Shinji?"

"Ah well I guess that these three here but that is just my taste"

"I see, I will buy these three then"

"Good then" they paid the clerk go out of the shop.

"I guess the cd store is left that won't take long, and we can go home"

The cd store was another one of those that Rei didn't had any experience so she just follow Shinji, she was a bit surprise at his choices two cds of classic and one from rock it was a odd combination.

"Wont you buy anything Rei?"

"I do not know what kind of music do I prefer"

"I guess that's normal you didn't have any way to listen to it do you?"

"That is correct I do not own a system to reproduce music"

"Well I bought one for the apartment you can use it if you want"

"I keep it in mind"

That was it around ten hours to buy what Rei and Shinji needed.

Shinji being too tired decided that they would eat something out instead of cooking.

The train home was quiet, and the package with Rei´s clothes was in the receiver when they got to their building, the furniture would arrive the day after.

XX

Shinji started thinking that Rei was a ninja he never hear her walk and appear suddenly more than once in the next few days, Shinji was reading in the sofa and the girl appear out of now where, and it look like Rei had really take the offer Shinji made, since then the time that Shinji wasn't busy in the kitchen or when he sleep the girl tried to stay close to him the time Shinji was reading in the sofa Rei approach and sit just beside him with a book of her own.

It was Sunday the last day of their little break and Shinji was sitting in the sofa and as it was usual now Rei was just beside him the only sound were from the stereo in the living room at a moderate volume with one of Shinji's new cds.

"Shinji may I rest my head in your lap?"

Shinji knew Rei was a bit odd but it was the first time she asked something like this.

"May I know the reason Rei?"

"The book I am reading indicates that such actions are pleasant, but I do not understand how so in order to try and understand better I would like to attempt to recreate the scenes for my better understanding"

"So basically you´re curious isn't it?"

"That would be an accurate description yes"

"Well I don't really mind if that's all"

"The book also describes that stroking the hair of said person would make a more pleasant experience"

"*sigh* sure it's okay"

Without wasting anytime Rei lay on the sofa and use Shinji's lap as a pillow and a bit latter Shinji started stroking her hair.

"Is this good enough?"

"Yeah it is like the book describes"

Shinji just kept reading and a good twenty minutes later he look down just to found that Rei was asleep breathing in a calm matter, Shinji had to admit the girl was odd but it was the cute kind of odd.

XX

"Misato were going to school already your lunch an Ritsuko´s is on the table don't forget it, Rei if we don't hurry we are going to be late"

It was yet again another morning for Shinji with the addition of Rei to the mix, Rei really took her time in the mornings.

"I am ready Shinji shall we depart" nodding Shinji open the door of the apartment with Rei in hand they walk to school, when they get to the entrance Shinji could feel the stares of the other students it was probably really odd to see Rei walking with someone and even more the way Rei walk just besides Shinji.

When they get to the classroom Shinji and Rei took their usual spots in their desk, it didn't take even one minute before tōji and kensuke were at his side questioning him.

"hey man what does this mean?" kensuke started what would probably be an interrogation.

"You have to be more specific with your question"

"Don't play dumb with us this is the first time someone has been seen with Ayanami"

"ah so you mean that, well if you have to know we are living together now"

""what!"" the two of them say at the same time.

"Yeah she move in a couple of days ago"

"Why?"

"Ah that well to put it simply she said that she fall in love with mi at first sight so she wanted to move in with me" Shinji was messing with then it was just so easy for Shinji.

"What that can't be true is Ayanami we are talking her!"

"I know tōji that's impossible, come on man tell us the truth"

"Oh! Are the two of you sure I mean neither of you know Rei would it be that unbelievable" Shinji was going to play this to the end.

"Huh? What so Misato was not enough for you and you even got Rei?" tōji was starting to believe it.

"No but that's impossible, I have seen dozens of boys trying to get to her, I call bullshit you´re trying to trick us" kensuke was sharper than tōji but Shinji still had a card to play.

"It must be the fact that none of the others were evangelion pilots like me she said she said it was when she saw me in my Eva that she fall for me something about how brave I was or something like that"

"It can't be" now kensuke had fallen for it too, Shinji wasn't a god liar but he sure as hell knew how to mislead with words.

Shinji was trying hard not to laugh, and he was going to say the truth anyway since Rei had heard everything he said, he didn't want her to take him seriously.

"hahahahahahahahahahaha the two of you are so credulous"

"You were lying?"

"Of course I was genius"

"Hey that's mean man"

"Yeah Shinji that's mean"

"Hahaha if you guys stop pouting like five years old I tell you the truth"

"Come on tell us man"

"sure sure, look the place Rei was living was a dump so after Misato realize this she make her move with us since there is more than enough space where I live"

"Aahhh man you got us good for a second there"

"Sorry it I couldn't resist"

"But you still live with her don't you, I am jealous of you"

"Whatever you say kensuke"

"But why did you skip class these days?"

"Ah that well Rei and me got a little injured so they give us some free time" Shinji show the palm of his hands to tōji and kensuke.

"That looks bad man sure you´re okay?"

"Yeah this is just scars don't worry anyway the two of you should go to your desk class is about to start"

"Sure Shinji but we keep this conversation in lunch"

"About that, sorry I am going to eat with Rei and since she isn't familiar with the two of you I prefer we eat alone"

"So you´re ditching us for Rei, what the hell man"

"Say what you want, the two of you would do the same if you could"

Neither of them responded but they knew there was some truth in his words.

XX

Around a month later Misato had ask Shinji to ask his friends to receive unit 2 and its pilot they were now on the chopper.

"Wow this is awesome look all the ships" kensuke was rather excited he had brought along his camera and was enjoying every moment.

"Yeah thanks for bringing us Shinji"

"Thank Misato she was the one that make that the two of you could come"

""thanks mam""

"Don't worry kids, thank you for taking care of Shinji"

"Did I really had to come Misato I am not really into war ships or the like"

"What do you miss your little Rei already how sweet"

"*sigh* I have better things to do, and is not like I am useful here"

"So you don't deny that you miss Rei fufufu"

"Well at least she doesn't try to tease me all the time"

"Well I wanted to bring a pilot with me so I can give a face to her future co workers and between you and Rei you´re more social so I choose you"

"Well you got a point, anyway who is the girl anyway?"

"Well she has a complicated personality I live with her a few years so I know her"

"Does her personality is worse than mine?"

"Yeah she is a rather proud person and you are rather nice if not in a bad mood so yeah"

"I don't know what exactly do you want me to do but don't rise your hopes too much I may not be like Rei but I am not too good with socializing either"

"I know Shinji just do your best"

The helicopter landed in one of the boats and tōji and kensuke get down a burst of wind blow Tōji´s hat and he chase after it with kensuke behind.

"Don't fall trough the board kids its dangerous"

Soon after they follow and Shinji saw a girl in a yellow sundress slapping tōji and kensuke when Shinji got close tōji pull down his pants for some reason, Shinji didn't hesitate he moved close enough and give tōji a rather hard slap n the back of his head.

"Hey what the hell man"

"No matter the situation if you do something like that expect me to punch you harder next time"

"But it was her fault"

"More importantly if you show that in public you give more shame to yourself than anything else"

"Well it look like you have more manners than this two" the red head spoke Shinji knew that the new pilot wasn't Japanese and boy does she was a fine piece of Europe.

"Yeah sorry about that he tends to think with his ass quiet often"

"It looks like you already knew Asuka"

"I am Asuka Langley Soryu, which one of you is the third child? I sure hope so is not the flashing idiot here"

Shinji had an idea maybe not his best but what the hell it was now or never.

"yeah Shinji present yourself to your new partner" Shinji said putting his hand in kensuke´s shoulder, kensuke tōji and Misato look at him, Shinji whisper to kensuke "I promise I get you some photos of the evagelions if you do it"

"Nice to meet you I am Shinji Ikari" kensuke offered his hand.

Misato whisper to Shinji "what are you trying to do here, she be pissed when she found out"

"Just a little fun Misato I want to know her personality"

"Hey man what are you trying to do"

"If you keep quiet and follow the game I assure you some laughs"

"Really is this it? The great third child is a geeky and wimpy kid what a disappointment"

"Well you were right Misato she has quite the personality"

"This is going to bite you in the ass later Shinji"

"I am used to people trying to bite my ass don't worry"

They moved to the cabin were the admiral was Asuka taking every opportunity to bad mouth kensuke.

"Do you really think I give you the transfer when we haven't even get to land no way, totally impossible" the admiral was quite stubborn.

"Okay I get it but remember in an emergency my orders outmatch yours"

"Always trying to get your way don't you Misato"

The voice comes from the door there a man with a blue shirt black pants and fairly handsome stood.

Misato didn't took more than one second to react with a running start she jump and land a flying kick all over his face while shouting.

"I told you to never show your face in front of me again Kaji"

The man was on the ground and Misato beating the ever living crap out of him, kensuke and tōji tried to move but Shinji stop them.

"Misato wouldn't attack someone without a reason leave this be"

Kensuke and tōji stop but Asuka wasn't having this.

"Misato what the hell are you doing to kaji let him go"

Asuka moved to stop Misato after a good couple of minutes of shouting they moved to the cafeteria since the admiral was too piss off for the noise, after that Misato manage to call down enough to have a chat with the man but she still was in a really bad mood none the less.

"So what's your business here kaji" a very angry Misato ask.

"I am here in official NERV business and you could have ask before attacking"

"I don't have any reason to, I gave you a fair warning last time"

The man just sighs and turned his head towards Shinji.

"So you are the third child a have heard a lot about you"

"what no kaji the one with the glasses is the third" it look like Asuka didn't caught him yet, if ever so slowly Shinji started moving to have a running position.

"No Asuka I am pretty sure his the third a saw his file a couple of days ago"

"What does this mean "Shinji"?" now Asuka´s head turn to face the real Shinji.

"Ah well I mean, hey what's that!"Shinji pointed the window in the opposite side and took off running full power.

Everyone but Misato turned their faces "I told you it will come back to bite you in the ass"

"Where the hell do you think you´re running third" now Asuka was chasing Shinji at full speed.

"Well we can talk while the kids play"

"It look like you haven't have enough don't you Kaji"

"Please excuse me from more violence I got the message just fine I just want to talk okay I won't try anything"

"aida suzuhara please go play somewhere else"

""sure""

XX

Shinji was still running and he had Asuka right on his tail.

"How dare you trying to make a fool of the great Asuka Langley Soryu"

"I am pretty sure I didn't try I completely succeed" Shinji still mock her while they run.

In his aimless running he eventually stopped when he thought he had lost Asuka, and in front of him was unit 2.

"Oh so this is unit 2"

"Yeah that's my unit 2" Asuka had caught up to Shinji.

Shinji started backing off.

"We can talk about this don't we, it was a just a joke"

"Oh of course we can talk just let my get close third" she was closing in like a predator on Shinji, Shinji was about to take off again when the ground began to shake.

Asuka trip and fall on Shinji, he noticed that her eyes were a blue like his but a bit darker.

"What's happening?"

"The underwater mines were trigger and get off me"

"You fall on me"

"Move it, anyway there is only one thing that would attack us an angel"

"My fucking god not again"

Asuka had an idea, "were going to get rid of that thing"

"What? We are at the sea the EVAS can't swim"

"Don't worry we manage now put this on" Asuka handed him a red plug suit and a pair of connectors.

"No way in hell I am putting this on, this is for your body not mine"

"Just hurry up and do it you can't pilot without it"

Shinji throw the plug suit but kept the connectors.

"I did well enough without it the first time"

"arhg, just do whatever you want, I am going to put on my suit if you spy on me I kill you"

"Oh believe me girl I don't need to"

After Asuka finish changing she expected a heavy breathing Shinji around the corner, but he wasn't there he was already beside the entry plug,

"What took you so long the explosions are getting closer is now or never"

"Don't give me orders!"

But still Asuka climb the latter and get into the plug Shinji right behind her. The Eva started and it seems that there was a problem.

"Hey think in German the system has problems with Japanese"

"I am a god damn Japanese what do you expect me to think friking ancient Latin"

"Ah whatever" Asuka order the system to change to Japanese.

XX

When the explosions began Misato immediately move to the control cabin.

"What are you doing here" the captain wasn't pleased.

"I told you I assume the control in an emergency, now where are the pilots?"

"It looks like unit 2 is powering up"

"What how give the order"

"It doesn't matter open a channel with unit 2… Asuka you there?"

"Here I am Misato"

"And Shinji?"

"I am right here too Misato"

"What are the two of you in the same Eva?"

"Unfortunately yeah and don't get so close pervert"

"The plug is not really big so deal with it"

"I am so gonna kill you when we get out of here"

"Bring it on redhead bigger ones have tried"

"Stop it! Now we need to stop the angel"

The Eva stands up and jump from the ship he was landing in another one close by.

"There it is, it look like a big fish"

Another voice come from the radio it was kaji´s voice.

"Good you're there Misato I wanted to say good bye"

"What, are you fleeing?"

"Sorry but I have other business I got to go"

The communication was cut and Misato could see one of the jets flying off.

"That dammed coward"

The angel was swimming under the ship like if it was looking for something but when it notice the Eva it attack, unit 2 leap to another of the ship the one with an umbilical cord and attach it.

"We need a plan we are going to run out of ships eventually"

"You´re right Shinji but the mines didn't do a thing to it and the others weapons we have all shot upwards"

"Then we need to attack with the knife there is not another way"

"Wait Asuka if we jump we be sitting duck the EVAS can't swim"

"I know idiot, but we can't just sit here"

"Just wait a bit, Misato is there any way to fire the ships under water?"

"I think they have an autopilot am I right?" the captain just nodded" it looks like there is Shinji do you have a plan?"

"Yeah but I don't think Asuka is going to like it"

"Just spit it out third"

"We just need to sink the ships and then lure the angel to the sink ship and make it blow up"

"And how do you plan to lure it genius?"

"That's the part you won't like we use unit 2 as a decoy"

"Hey that's crazy do you want to kill us?"

"No Asuka maybe it will work and right now we have nothing else"

"But still even if we hit him it doesn't mean it will work"

"Then we open the jaws"

"Still it's too risky"

"Ok Shinji we give it a go"

"Hey Misato are you going to listen to him?"

"Asuka right now we don't have time t discuss and it's the best we have"

"Roger" Asuka didn't like the plan that was for sure, and didn't like it even more for how have thought of it.

"Here we go"

The Eva jump into the water knife in hand, the Eva descended and the angel didn't waste time and attack unit, ripping the umbilical cord on the way.

He swallows half the body of unit 2 and drag him throw the ocean Asuka moved the controls but unit 2 wasn't strong enough.

"God danm it it's too strong the jaws won't open" Shinji put his hands on hers to grab the controls "hey what do you think you're doing"

"Shut up and keep trying we have to get him to open the jaw"

When the two of them put theirs all into it the eyes of the Eva shine green and with their shouts the jaws open.

""aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!""

The two sinking ships entered the mouth of the angel and blow him up from the inside, unit 2 was blow from the shock wave and manage to land into a ship but the timer was over and unit 2 powered off.

"Great just great now we are stuck here until we get to land"

"Hey it's not so bad"

"What do you mean with that pervert"

"Well I am not tōji that should be worth something"

"The idiot exhibitionist? I guess you're right but just a little bit, now get away from me"

"Asuka at least I could pass trough solid steel I couldn't get further away"

"Just shut up"

XX

It was a good hour before they finally get to shore and there Rei was waiting in unit 0, when they got there it attach an umbilical cord into unit 2.

"God finally" the inside of unit 2 light up and Asuka release the entry plug.

"It's good to be outside" Shinji being closer to the exit quickly climb down unit 2 closely follow by Asuka and in the ground Misato kensuke and tōji were waiting.

"Shinji Asuka good work"

"Nice work man"

"Yeah nice work Shinji"

"Hey what are you saying it was thanks to me that we made it" Asuka didn't like being robbed the spot light.

"Yeah sure" Shinji just shrug it off he honestly didn't care how took the glory.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean"

"It means I don't care!" Shinji was tick off it was a long hour from him.

In the mean time unit 0 had powered down and Rei was on her way to check on Shinji.

"Shinji are you okay?" Rei was also worried about Shinji and was actually really anxious waiting for him n her Eva.

Shinji's face softened and responded Rei, "yeah Rei I am okay don't worry, I just want to go home, LCL is a big pain in the ass when it dries so I just want to take a shower"

"You do that Shinji I still have things to do in NERV so I see you later"

Shinji just walk off he really didn't want to discuss more with Asuka, tōji and kensuke follow later and Rei got in unit 0 to drop it in NERV before going home.

"God that kid infuriates me"

"Now calm down Asuka you have to come with me to NERV we still have things to sort out"

"Whatever"

XX

"What do you mean I can't live with kaji anymore?"

"Look Asuka, kaji was relieved of being your guardian so you´re going to live with me instead"

"But you live with that idiot don't you, I won't accept that"

"Look Asuka don't worry about it Shinji won't be a problem" Misato just meant that Shinji wasn't really bad just that they started off with the wrong foot but Asuka understood that it wouldn't be a problem because he wouldn't be there.

"Good then I guess is okay"

XX

Kaji entered Gendo´s office with a case in hand and presented to Gendo.

"Here it is commander just like you ask"

Gendo open the case to found the embryonic form of Adam.

"Well done kaji with this I am one step closer to the finalization of my plan"

"Good then now if you excuse me I am going to chase my own goals for a while"

"Do whatever you want"

Fuyutsuki spoke "do you think it's wise to let him wandered as he likes?"

"It doesn't matter what he does, he will live until he is no longer useful for us"

"I hope you're right Gendo"

XX

The next day after Shinji got home from school with Rei when he opened the door there was yet again shoes that he didn't recognize and when he got close to him room he saw cardboard boxes another sense of déjà vu hit him.

And when Asuka got out of the room that was yet to be occupied he knew what came next.

"Good that you came I need the rest of the space of your room for my things"

"the rest?" Shinji open his door to find several cardboard boxes sitting in his room "Asuka if you don't take your things out of my room I throw them to the trash"

"What you didn't hear you´re moving away so get your things out quick"

"Bull shit there is no way Misato kick me out of the house"

"I agree with Shinji second Misato wouldn't request his moving"

"But she did now get moving"

Shinji was about to snap at Asuka when Misato entered the room.

"Asuka Shinji isn't going nowhere he stays right here"

"What but you say-"

"Asuka Shinji isn't moving is just you that you're moving here now move your things out of his room"

"What the hell I won't accept this"

"Asuka this isn't a question is an order as your NERV superior"

"God damn it"

Chapter 4 end.

Writer note: that was the chapter and yeah things between Shinji and Asuka will be a little tough for another chapter or two. But don't worry eventually she will become part of his harem. As always please review and see you next chapter. Chapter 5 The Leash.


	5. Chapter 5

Writer notes: first of sorry for taking a while but here it is and it's the bigger chapter I done this far so hooray for that and second I know Shinji and company are supposed t be fourteen but I find that a little off so please assume the common age here is sixteen.

Chapter 5 The Leash.

The rest of the night was rather normal since Asuka refused to leave her room and didn't show up for dinner, Shinji also had conflicting feelings about the girl he didn't know if he wanted her or not in the apartment, he already took care of Misato and even if cooking wasn't a big deal for him he was already making lunch for four people and he had serious doubts the girl would cook for herself.

The next morning his routine went like normal wake up wash his face start cooking, today was one of those days that Rei woke up to help him, which normally ended up with Shinji having to redo what Rei screw up, the girl had a great memory but she didn't have the same skill as Shinji yet.

The table was set and everything was ready even Misato was up already and waiting at the table.

"Shinji where is the food!"

"Wait a moment woman I can't split in two"

"I am hungry!" Misato whining for food was normal.

"Yeah coming" Shinji and Rei put the plates with food on the table and seat themselves.

"Why did you put an extra plate, waiting for someone?"

"What do you mean? Don't you remember Soryu the red demon that come to live with us yesterday?"

"Ah yeah, by the way where is she? Isn't today her first day at school"

"I don't know, sleeping I guess, and hell if I am going to be the one to wake her up"

"Come on Shinji she is just a girl are you scared?"

"I am more worried about what things we could break if we fight"

"Would you really hit a lady Shinji?"

"Of course I wouldn't hit a lady but Asuka is another matter"

"Look I know she can be hard but you guys are not just roommates but also fellow pilots you should try to get along that goes for you too Rei"

"Okay okay look I do what I can but don't expect miracles"

Rei just nodded her head in acknowledgment.

Most of breakfast past and Shinji and Rei were ready to leave when Asuka got out of her room.

"Why the hell does not one woke me up I got no time to prepare damn it" Asuka stormed out and directed to the bathroom.

"Oops I knew a had forgotten something" Misato was still at the table with a beer in hand.

"We are leaving" Shinji was already through the door with Rei.

Asuka didn't lose any time to hop in the shower and as fast as she could she was changing in her uniform when she was done she got to the kitchen to see if there was something.

"Asuka if you're looking for something to eat there is a plate for you in the table"

Asuka was a little hesitant to eat since she remember what Misato´s cooking taste like, but at the table she found a nice surprise first it wasn't an instant meal and second it looked edible and even tasty, and when she took the first bite it even taste good, she didn't like Japanese food that much but even she had to admit that it fit her standards.

"Wow Misato it's incredible did you take a cooking class or something?"

"Nah my cooking is as bad as always Shinji is the one that takes care of the food in the apartment"

Asuka pause a moment and consider leaving the rest of the meal but since she didn't had any supper the day before her stomach was firmly against that decision.

Hating the fact that she was actually enjoying the meal she quickly finished and was trough the door in no time, sprinting her way to her new school.

XX

Shinji and Rei were in the middle of their walk to school and Rei spoke.

"Do you agree with Misato in her decision of making the second live with us Shinji?"

"Well about that Misato has a point we are indeed fellow pilots and there is a big probability that we are going to end up putting our lives in the others hands to I think is a good opportunity to build a relationship, but it depends in Asuka too, she is a teen age girl she may find unpleasant living with a male teenager"

"For what reasons could that be?"

"Well I think that most likely would be for shame or she might as well simply doesn't like me"

"I see… I find difficult to understand it"

"Yeah I guess not to offend you but you lack in the shame department"

"Is that bad?"

"No is just the way you are, I would say that you and Asuka are as close in personality as heaven and earth"

"I see..."

XX

When Asuka arrived in school it was two minutes before the bell was supposed to ring for first period, and when she arrive at the teachers' lounge she was already late, the teacher let it slide and they proceed to the classroom.

"So kids today we have a transfer student" The old teacher spoke and Asuka presented herself.

"I am Asuka Langley Soryu the new Eva pilot from Germany" Asuka didn't forget to make a pose to make her point.

Most of the boys didn't hear her name they were all too busy drooling for the new girl and the girls were equally shocked but in a more unpleasant way, jealous for her figure and distinctive characteristics her blue eyes red hair and European figure.

Asuka liked what she saw, she was the center of attention like it should be even the two idiots that she met not long ago, but Shinji and Rei weren't like that the two were looking out the window not at her, she didn't like that someone was ignoring her.

"Well Asuka you can sit there next to Shinji" when Shinji hear his name he finally snap out of his thoughts and looked in front to see a glaring Asuka his way, unfortunately the only sits that were not taken were beside him so she didn't really had a choice.

Asuka moved close to Shinji and when she was close enough try slap his head, Shinji just move his head to dodge.

"Hey what's your deal?" Shinji wasn't going to take Asuka´s bullshit.

"Why didn't someone wake me up in the morning! I was late because of it" Asuka was sure that one way or another it was Shinji's fault.

It didn't took more than a second when all the male brains besides his own process the information and all the male population was now glaring at Shinji, "he already have Ayanami for fucks sake is he also going to take the new girl" that was the common opinion for the boys

"look princess in the first place I have no obligation to wake you up second I did try to wake you up but I gave up when the only response I got was you throwing your damn clock at me" Shinji had in fact try but the Asuka after he finished his meal but it was impossible for him.

Now Asuka knew why her clock was broken, but she had to win the argument. "You should have try harder"

"I told Misato to wake you up since I had to get ready it's not my fault she didn't do it" but Shinji did had the feeling that Misato could have forgotten since she is like half dead in the mornings.

"Whatever" in her head the argument ended in a draw since it was Misato´s fault.

Shinji expect at least one day before the whole "I live with the transfer student" thing would come to light but it looked like Asuka had another plans, is not like he was worried about his other classmates jealousy but it was annoying when they try and get information or some other things from him, like it had happened with Rei, Shinji didn't realize how popular Rei was until the boys that like her started to ask him if he could present them to Rei or asking for more private information and the biggest idiot of a human being that tried to make him stole Rei´s panties for money, the guy was in the ground before he could say how much he was offering.

XX

The first periods were as expected for Asuka she was being bombarded with messages from her new classmates all asking one idiotic question after the other, Asuka didn't bother to try and respond, for now she was going to let them wonder, she knew from experience that being too open with boys was a bad idea since they think she was inviting them for something.

But now was time for lunch and she didn't have anything prepared, she had to go to the school cafeteria and get something, but she didn't expect what happened.

"Here" Shinji put a packed lunch in her desk it wasn't small it was a two layered one like the ones he always make for everyone, but Asuka didn't want to just take it and feel like she owe him something.

"And what makes you think I want to eat what you cook" Asuka knew she was lying if the breakfast this morning was any indication that Shinji was a great cook.

"*sigh* look just take it, if you want throw it away or whatever just give me the container later" Rei was just in front of him ready to open her own lunch to eat with Shinji "Rei could you give me a minute I need to do something"

"Affirmative" Rei was put on hold momentarily, and Shinji go in the chase of his two friends.

Asuka now with a lunch just put it in her desk and follow Shinji since she had an idea about what Shinji had to do.

Shinji climb the stairs to the rooftop were tōji and kensuke where opening the door Shinji spoke.

"Kensuke give me the camera" Shinji and Asuka both realize that the geek had took pictures of Asuka in the times the swarm of boys were on top of her.

Asuka thought "I got you pervert I knew you were like the others, all boys are perverts" and she was ready to jump in and beat the guys but she waited, she wanted to caught Shinji red handed.

"What? Why do you want my camera?" kensuke was bad at playing dumb.

"Look kensuke I am not blind I know you took pictures"

"Damn it *sigh* what do you want? A share of the profits?"

"You were going to sell them? No it's not happening give me the camera I am going to delete the photos" Asuka thought she was hearing bad

"What? What the hell man I thought we were friends cant you let it slide?" now tōji was defensive.

"first of kensuke I also noticed you took pictures of other girls including Asuka and Rei, and second tōji I am your friend that's why I am asking for the camera and not taking it like I would otherwise"

"look Shinji if you want I can erase the photos of Rei if you want but the photos of the red devil are going to sell like hot cakes, I give you half the profits what do you say?" kensuke tried to negotiate with Shinji.

Now Shinji was getting impatient "look first of this is not about Rei and I am warning you if the girls ever learn that you are selling those kind of pictures they would go from ignoring you to full bully and second if you guys take pictures in your underwear and put then in the common board for everyone to see then I let you sell those, so for the last time would you give the camera or I take your pictures in underwear?" Shinji use a completely serious tone he was indeed going to put the pictures.

Now tōji and kensuke were a little afraid but kensuke thought he still had room to negotiate "ok look erase all of them but the ones of red you don't even like her so it's a win win situation"

"kensuke look I don't hate Asuka either she just have a different temper and she is still a girl even with that so no deal so now don't make me repeat myself" Shinji extended his hand to receive the camera.

Kensuke was evaluating the probabilities of tōji and him beating Shinji and getting the photos but he knew he was useless in a fight and tōji had no hope of beating Shinji so with a defeated expression he hand over the camera.

"good them now if I ever realize you guys are doing this kind of bullshit again I knock the two f you unconscious take pictures of the two of you naked hugging each other and post them all over the school you guys got it?"

Tōji and kensuke were terrified of the punishment people already thought they were weird always being close to the other but that would put them in the bottom of the barrel, so they just nodded and wait for Shinji to erase the pictures.

XX

After seeing this Asuka didn't like to admit it but the only thing better that Shinji didn't do was give the two boys a punch and still tell the girls about the pictures but she guess it was some sort of mercy, and she didn't expect the guy to be so manly ordering the big guy the glasses to order him or face the consequences, he wasn't Kaji but he was without a doubt the alpha male, and her biggest surprise was that he didn't had the bad impression that everyone that seemed to know her for more than an hour had meaning being a bitch that was a more pleasant surprise that she imagine.

Going back to the classroom the lunch Shinji had made was still there waiting for her when she was about to eat a brown haired girl with freckles approach her.

"Uh hi Soryu I am Hikari Hokari can I um have lunch with you?"

Asuka only saw the girl as plain and simple and it was welcome company that wasn't drooling in her company.

"Sure and call me Asuka I don't like formalities" Asuka open her lunch and was pleased to see a full lunch and a fork is not that Asuka couldn't use the chop sticks but rather Shinji decided to make sure she could eat.

"Wow your lunch looks good did you make it?" Hikari also had a packed lunch but it pale in comparison with Asuka´s.

"Ah no Shinji did it" at that moment Shinji enter the room and took a seat with Rei to enjoy his own lunch.

"Oh! Shinji did? Wow I thought all guys were useless in the kitchen, so you really are living together I thought maybe it was a misunderstanding so is he like that always or he acts different in your home?"

Asuka noted that Hikari was very eager when talking about Shinji she hoped it was her imagination.

"Actually I moved in just yesterday, but what do you mean with the way he acts?" Asuka was having a healthy interested in Shinji now.

"I mean he is always spacing out in class and doesn't really talk too much except tōji, kensuke and Rei and when girls talk to him he just shrug it off"

"Huh it looks like you pay attention to Shinji"

"wh-wha no I am the class rep so I keep an eye on everyone" now Hikari was getting nervous it was true what she said but she indeed look at Shinji more often than the others.

"Well not like I care" she did even if just a little, the rest of the day went on as the first half had, the guys were all over her, at the end she even make some plans with her new friend Hikari.

XX

"I am home" a good couple of hours after school finish Asuka arrived at the apartment.

"Welcome" Shinji in the living room where some music was playing answered

Moving to her room to chance her clothes and later moving to the living room, Asuka didn't expect what she found there, Shinji was in the couch reading a book and Rei was lying in the couch with her own book and using Shinji's lap as a pillow.

"What? Am I interrupting something?" Asuka didn't think that Shinji had a girlfriend already and much less the first, Asuka had also ask about Rei around but all she got was guys saying that she was an introverted and that she only talk to Shinji.

"Huh? No, no really why?" for Shinji this wasn't a big deal and Rei like it so he didn't mind.

"What do you mean with that, I mean I didn't know you were a couple you could have told me?"

"we aren't a couple we are just reading in the couch, and if you mean Rei she just like the position" Shinji was calm not really taking his eyes of his book Asuka had misunderstood it was normal given the apparent intimacy of the pose but Shinji didn't thought about it too much.

Seeing the console connected to the TV Asuka had a new target already "is this yours?"

"Ah, yes its mine" Shinji had bought it but since the only person to play was Rei he hadn't really use too much.

"Wow you got some good games, you any good?" Asuka really liked fighting games and just as Shinji she didn't have someone to play in NERV German branch.

"Well I am pretty good if I say so myself" Shinji was expecting Asuka to be more close since she was the one that was so pissed about living with them.

"Oh boy I am going to wipe that grim of your face" this was more like it for Asuka since most teenage girls didn't really like video games it was nice someone that shared your hobbies, and taking a seat at the small couch she handed a controller to Shinji.

"Just don't cry when I wipe the floor with your ass, do you mind the noise Rei?" Rei just lay there with her book.

"Negative I don't mind" Rei felt that even if Shinji was doing something else it didn't matter since just being with him was enjoyable, but she still had mix feelings about the redhead that had come to interrupt them.

Ten rounds later the marker was seven to three in Shinji's favor.

"Hahaha so much for wiping my grin huh" Shinji didn't have much skill in the game but it was his fast reflex that gives him the advantage over Asuka.

"Ahg damn it it's just you're lucky I should be winning" Asuka didn't like to lose and she won't admit it but Shinji was winning fair and square "the next round I get you"

"Haha sorry that have to wait I have to start with supper" Shinji moved from the couch to the kitchen leaving Asuka with Rei, both girls were silent neither knowing what to do or say but Asuka had something to ask the pale girl.

"So Ayanami do you like Shinji?" Asuka was curious if the rumors were true a lot of people saying that they were a couple and even if Shinji said they weren't that didn't mean she didn't like him.

"… Shinji is very important for me, why do you inquire?"

"Very important huh? So that's your answer well have it your way" Asuka leave her seat and go to her room and then to the kitchen and putting the container of her lunch she put it in the counter "here it is the container"

"Ok put it in the ditcher"

"so Shinji I will allow you to make my meals" Asuka was liking this now a good cook a nice rival at video games, a manly guy and she even thought he was kind of cute, she thought she had found a nice toy and even if Rei liked him it wasn't going to stop her.

Shinji hearing this turn off the stove and move to face Asuka "ah no, this is not how is going to be, you don't allow me to cook for you, today I did it because I was being nice but is not how it is going to be, if you want me to cook for you, you have to say it and say please at least one time" Shinji wasn't going to spoil the girl even more Asuka needed a lesson in humility and since Shinji saw that no one would try and give her one he would.

"What? You want me to ask you and say please, come on you're just cooking, and how do you think you're I don't say please I take what I want that's how I am" Asuka thought that Shinji would give in if she pressure.

Shinji just move to the stove again and turn it on again giving his back to Asuka while he spoke "Ok then if that's what you want I guess it's up to you, then you can make your own meals and lunches and I am the one that buys the food here so if you want to cook you have to buy that too so until you're ready to say it don't expect me to cook for you" Shinji was firm in that he knew from Misato that Asuka big pride was what made her like that so Shinji was going to break it or at least bend it , and he was going to start from this saying please wasn't a big step but it was something to start with.

"What you serious? Well how about a fuck you and stick your cooking up your ass, you regret this" Asuka was angry not only had he refused but even told her that she have to cook herself, she was the great Asuka Langley Soryu she didn't cook she wanted to make him regret it.

"Yeah by the way I say it now to try and warn you, I don't usually hit girls but believe me when I say that I don't plan on taking any one bullshit, if you hit I hit back and I am pretty good at hitting back" it was the only warning he was going to give.

XX

Like that four days went by Asuka was trying to live by eating out but since she lived at Germany when she lived with Kaji she was already sick of that food she loved the men but he was a horrible cook, not as much as Misato but close and Asuka even try cooking on her own that left her with a bit of a stomach pain and at lunch she was going to the cafeteria, it was like torture for her waking up in the morning and smelling the aroma of delicious food and having it denied, once she even try to take it by force but Shinji was more than ready with a soup spoon he had hit her hands away more than ten times before she gave up and he was making sure not to leave any leftovers giving then to pen-pen or disposing of them, Asuka also try to take revenge first it was in the way of rumors but there was flaws in the plan mostly that girls didn't really believed it and second she didn't expect Shinji to give a rat ass about what they say, she then try to mess with other things like his shoes and even his books, Shinji was merciless, he had put a very sticky and smelly liquid in Asuka´s shoes, it was so bad that she had to replace them but the smell was still lingering in the shoe locker and when she mess with his books, he had cut down her precious clothes and use them as rags to clean, and when she try to go for a more direct approach and simply beat the shit out of him, she manage to give a one and only hit the result of a surprise attack and then she found out his reflex were not only for games in less than thirty seconds she was face down in the ground with Shinji twisting her arm in a very painful position and then tied up and throw in her bed until Misato arrive to untie her, basically Shinji was fulfilling his promise and also was hitting back harder than she expected, it was now the morning of the fifth day of their not so silent war.

Shinji Rei and Misato were in the Table having breakfast when a red blur pass the door and the entrance door was open and slam close.

"Shinji for how much time are you going to keep this up I think Asuka is ready to snap" Misato had let this go on trusting Shinji had an idea of what he was doing.

"This is going to go on as long as necessary I don't have any plans to get on my knees for no one and if you want any possibility that we could ever get along, she is going to have to have to fix that attitude of hers, we are equals here she is neither better than Rei or me she have to accept that"

"And what if she tries something worse than last time?"

"Misato there is nothing that girl can do that I can´t handle I can assure you that"

"*sigh* and what do you think Rei? I know this is not your fight but she is a pilot too"

"I trust Shinji and if he say that is the correct path I concur, and if the second tries to hurt Shinji again I make sure she deeply regret it" Rei really didn't care about what Asuka was doing until she attacked Shinji, it happened in the apartment after school Asuka had somehow got home before they did and prepared a surprise attack in the living room, Shinji had easily turn the tables on Asuka but Rei now see that Asuka in fact was trying to hurt Shinji and if Shinji didn't tied her up Rei was ready to pounce on Asuka, but Shinji had stop her saying it wasn't anything major but now Rei was wary of Asuka, "how dare she to try and hurt Shinji, the one that save me from the hell hole that was my life" Rei thought.

"Rei I told you already I have it under control and don't worry about it unless she tries to hurt you then shit is really going to go down for her ok?"

"Look kids I find really sweet this all I protect you thing but please try to keep this above the table, we can´t have pilots disable much less when unit 0 is still not ready for combat and more importantly you guys should try to get along with Asuka"

"I won't give in I tell you that"

Rei just nodded her head even she knew the importance of having healthy pilots she couldn't enjoy her new life if she was dead, but Rei knew enough methods to make her regret it that it didn't involve physical damage.

XX

Last days were rough for Asuka in the food department but this shit was the cherry on the cake, for lunch she usually go to the cafeteria of the school to both get away from Shinji and to get something to eat but this day while she was having her meal she notice something off in her food and taking a closer inspection she found a cockroach under her meat it the damn thing was still twitching, she fight she urge to vomit and drop the rest of the food in the trash bin and move to the bathroom to vomit the rest, she thought it was bad enough that she was eating the horribly bland food but to think that they would serve a fucking insect in her food she was ready to kill someone but her body protest it , she didn't have much energy since her new diet on junk food was taking her tool on her health, at this point she was almost ready to give in to Shinji and ask for a decent meal, but her oh so big pride was still in the way and now she regret taking those first meals from Shinji, it was like someone had given her a piece of a drug and then have it denied, her stomach growl just with the memory of the tasty meals Shinji had given her.

And with and odd timing her cell phone rang, since she haven't gave her number to anyone there was only one possibility.

"Asuka get to the geo front now the radar catch an angel" Asuka had been waiting for this it was finally her time to shine.

"On my way!"

XX

Unit 1 and 2 were deployed and waiting orders close to the shore where the angel was supposed to come.

"Ok kids this is the plan Asuka you are the vanguard so take a melee weapon and stand ready Shinji take a rifle and support Asuka"

"I finally get to be the star, take that third"

"Misato I think we have gone through this before but I doubt a rifle is going to be any help, if anything we should try and overwhelm the angel in a two on one"

"We don't know what could happen Shinji and also we don't know if the rifle will work or not stick to the plan"

"Yeah third don't try to steal the spotlight just sit there and watch me beat the angel"

"Come on Misato at least give me a melee weapon to have in reserve the knife is good and all but I need something with more range"

"Ok Shinji I guess it doesn't hurt but stick to the plan covering Asuka is your main objective"

"Roger"

"Ok send the progressive axe , sword and a rifle" the giant weapons emerge from the earth moments later Asuka took her axe Shinji his rifle and the sword and stuck it in the ground ready for use and prepare the rifle.

Minutes later the next angel emerge from the water a weird shape without head and a face that look like a ying yang shape.

"There is the target approach with cauti-"

"He is mine!" Asuka didn't care about orders and moved ahead jumping in the air then swinging her axe down the angel didn't have time before the axe cut him down right in the middle "see that's how it's done third watch and learn"

"Well I be dammed that was quicker than I thought" Shinji was glad that for once it didn't end up with him in the hospital

A small window in Asuka plug open showing ritsuko.

"The blue pattern has not disappear is not dead yet!"

A second too late the two sides of the angel each one took the shape of the original but smaller and they both move their hands and swing at Asuka, the blow moved unit 2 into the air and out of commission landing in the soft floor of the chore in sank till the waist.

"unit 2 has been silence, Shinji open fire" Shinji was already on the motion bullet after bullet but again the at field of the angel reject the bullets, discarding the obsolete weapon Shinji took the sword "it's useless I be using the sword"

Shinji took stance and charge at the nearest part of the angel, the sword clash with the claws but unit 1 was a bit stronger and manage to push it off but the other half was already on the move behind him, thankfully Shinji had more than enough experience in two on one battles evading the incoming claw he rolled to the side and face both parts, the angel moved at his two flanks u sing the sword Shinji met the one at his right and before the other claw connected unit 1 kicked him n his mass center sending him flying, buying enough time Shinji over powered the other angel breaking his guard and then slashing right trough the core.

"One to go" the other angel was already in his feet and running where Shinji was, Shinji moved to intercept again clashing with the angel claws and then Shinji kicked again the lower half that was unprotected bringing the angel to the ground, Shinji stab the fallen angel in the core.

"Shinji behind you" this was not something Shinji was used to usually when he bring down someone they stay down but there it was the other angel like nothing had happened.

"Damn it!" in a bad position the angel hit Shinji of his other half "what the hell is going on I thought I kill that thing" still with sword in hand but now bleeding from his arm where the angel struck.

"It looks like the two cores are connected and one send energy to the other" ritsuko explained

"So the one fucker is regenerating the other just great!" Shinji was fending off the twins but with two at the same time he was overpowered this time, sending unit 1 crashing into a mountain unit 1 was now bleeding from more places and the hand that hold the blade had a deep cut.

"Shinji fall back we are going to launch an N2 mine" luckily unit 1 was kind of far from them since they launch him to the mountain, unit 1 still bleeding move to stand and took off to the opposite direction of the angel, for a moment the angel stood there confuse about why their opponent was fleeing but not too long later the mine fall from the sky engulfing the angel in an explosion, as they were force to take time to regenerate.

XX

In the debriefing room Misato, Shinji, Asuka and Fuyutsuki and the photos of unit 2 in its falling pose and some of unit 1 injures were being show, fuyutsuki finally spoke.

"this is terrible the un are laughing at us for having to escape with our tail between our legs, and I don't blame them unit 2 was in combat for less than a minute and unit 1 was badly damage, if it wasn't for the quick decision to bomb the angel we might have suffered even worse, so now I ask you pilots what's your job?"

Asuka always quick on her mouth "it's to pilot the evangelions"

"It's to avoid the extinction of humanity"

"wrong and right, pilot Soryu you did not only disobey direct orders but also fail completely to be any help and even get unit 2 in that poor state, pilot Ikari even if you had a more equal fight against the target you still lose and unit 1 still was also badly damage, something to say for yourself pilots?"

"It's this idiot fault he didn't cover me after I went from the angel"

"How the fuck was I supposed to do that when you rush off all on your own"

"It's not my fault you can't keep up with me"

"Hahaha yeah lasting less than thirty seconds against the angel sure as hell I don't want to keep up with you, and in all due respect sir I did propose to let me use a melee weapon since the start to have the advantage but the idea was rejected"

"Ooh and what do you have to say for you Katsuragi" Asuka was verbally sparring with Shinji while Misato spoke.

"it is standard position for an operation to have a main force an one supporting sir I see no wrong on my orders"

"Katsuragi you certainly would be right in a normal situation but this war we have going on is anything but normal, the enemy is adapting to our tactics and you have to do the same if we wanted someone that always goes by the book we had way more better candidates but we choose you because we thought you could do better, don't disappoint us, pilots you are dismissed you will stay in your residence until further order, Katsuragi you will stay we need to think of a plan to face this angel"

XX

In the apartment Shinji and Rei were in the living room on the couch while Asuka in her room.

"That girl is going to be the end of us literally" Shinji was also frustrated with the satiation.

"I believe the second needs more discipline is her lack of it that lead the situation array"

"ahg the damn angel is going to regenerate in a week and we need a new plan for then, fuck if it wasn't enough to have the duty to save humanity now they want me to put up with a spoiled brat that just wants to show off, if we don't die because of that thing I swear I am going to need something to relax or I am going crazy"

Asuka enter the room and sit down in front of the tv and turn on the game console not caring about the people in the couch but she did spoke.

"And you think that having to put up with you is a walk in the park got to be kidding me"

"look redhead I have do nothing to you that have not been in response to one of your attempts to fuck with me if you get off your god damn high horse and look and reality you would realize that the god damn world don't spin around you and if you let you pride even a little you may just may be able to have a real friend instead of the army of idiots that only knows how to drool"

"What the fuck you know about me third, I don't need friends or class mates or you I just need myself and how can you talk, when you are only in this position because of your father you call me spoiled but you're the commanders son your life must have been a walk in the park and the only reason you pilot unit 1 is because you must have ask your daddy if you could pilot"

"hahahahahahahahaha" Shinji started laughing in a hysterical way and Asuka was at lost why was he laughing? "yeah I ask my daddy if I could pilot unit 1 because you know the pay is great it makes you popular and how could forget that you have to risk your life every time an angel comes, I always wanted to be a hero so how could I not want to do it" Shinji manage to talk between laughs.

"Why the fuck are you laughing are you crazy?"

Shinji stop laughing and look seriously at Asuka "Let me ask you redhead, how many times have you been attack by a gang of delinquents, how many times have you ended up so beat up you couldn't move, how many times did your teacher told you that there was nothing he could do when all your classmates bully you, how many times have you want to scream out for someone to help you when you are already down and they keep kicking you anyway, because I stop counting when I got to the three digits if you think my life has been a walk in the park the average kid would have die already!"

Asuka was surprise at Shinji's outburst, she have never seen him actually mad and was more surprise at what she heard "wasn't he supposed to be the commanders son?" She guessed that the lives of the other pilots has been like hers, sure her dad didn't really care about her but she never had trouble outside of that since she was with NERV she never had to suffered problems related to that and since she was always considered a genius she was always popular, her life was easily the best between the pilots, even Rei was surprised she have never heard of this before, but she didn't ask either.

The discussion was interrupted by Misato coming into the apartment.

"Shinji, Asuka I have the new plan we need to discuss it" Misato say as she entered the living room with a big bag.

"Great the new plan so what great plan do we have today?" Shinji was heavy on the sarcasm.

"We are going to beat the angel using two EVAS and synch them to fight the angel on equal terms, using this" Misato rolled out what it looked like a dancing mat in the living room "you and Asuka are from now on going to walk sleep talk even breath in synch for this to work so get ready we have a week before the angel completely regenerates and so the EVAS get repaired, so get ready"

"What? That's not possible are you expecting me to synch with this monkey! And how was the tremendous piece of retard that come up with this plan?"

"Well this was Kaji´s idea you can thank him later, so we start right now put this on" She was showing two tights one blue one pink.

"Misato do you really think I am going to put that on?" Shinji was about to tear up the tights as to make sure he didn't have to use it.

"Its part on the training you guys need to be in synch in everything"

"If what you need is similar outfits there is way better choices"

"Shinji this is an order like it or not"

"Misato I am going to let the world end at the hands of the angel before I put that on so at least you plan and force me inside that thing I am not putting it on"

"Well I had to try I get something new later for now we have to start here this is the steps to follow" Misato handed Shinji and Asuka a piece of paper.

"Wait I haven't agreed to this and there is no way I am sleeping with this pervert, he will defile me in my sleep"

"Asuka if Shinji wanted to defile someone he would have done so already I have the reports from section 2, I know there is more than one girls that would be eager in your class and I trust Shinji, besides I will be with you so don't worry, and Rei I have bad news for you, you will have to stay in NERV temporarily we need the less amount of distraction possible so for the time I have arranged for you to move, I am really sorry about this" Misato half bowed to Rei to show her apology.

Rei didn't like this but she nodded.

And like that start the first day of training.

XX

It was a long five hours since the training began and Shinji and Asuka were breathing heavy in the living room, Misato watching over.

"Ok good job kids the max we had was a 25 but don't worry we still have time for now dinner a bath and to sleep you have a long day tomorrow" Asuka and Shinji in their new outfits being an unisex style grey shirt for both and a white short.

"Good then I am making dinner" Shinji stood up and head to the kitchen, Asuka was moving to the phone to order her own meal before Shinji stop her "don't order anything I am making dinner for you too"

"And what makes you think I want to eat what you cook?" Asuka lie, she wanted to accept.

"Look Misato say is part of the training to also eat too and I am not eating food from those places you like so just take it as part of training and at least that you want Misato or yourself to cook then just leave it be"

Reluctantly just for show Asuka just moved to the living room where Misato was to wait for dinner, Misato with a beer was watching TV, seating besides her Asuka just sit not really interested in the program.

"So I hear a bit of your fight when I came early" Misato still facing the tv spoke.

"You did?" Asuka also didn't look away from the tv.

"Yeah it was hard not to Shinji was practically screaming, so what did you do? I know him for a couple of months now not even when confronting his father I heard him so angry"

"I just say that his life was easy and he over react to it"

"Hahaha" Misato like Shinji start laughing but a lot less hard "I see I understand now, no shit he was so mad"

"And what do you mean?"

"I guess you couldn't really know, life for Shinji has been rolling down the hill since her mother die a long time ago"

"His mother died?" Asuka was surprised it was much like her story.

" yeah and right after that Gendo the commander that bastard leave him in a foster home but since then Shinji was bullied for not having parents, you know small children are the cruelest and his teacher wasn't the best either or any adult around him for that matter, but Shinji wasn't weak and instead of breaking he started fighting back of course at first his foster parents told him not to but they didn't really tried either, since then his life has been going down in a spiral of violence, he was in the hospital way more times than any child should have and eventually even that stop his foster parents said it was too much trouble and get him a room in a dorm close to their house and give him barely enough to survive, he even had to got a job to survive, I was surprised at his cooking skills myself so I read deeper in his file and understood, he has been alone from a long time Asuka, and now you go and tell him his had an easy life I am more surprised he only shout at you, but hear me rambling I am sure I had one too many beers, and don't tell Shinji I told you this he kill me if you did?" Misato shut up knowing she had spoke to much.

Asuka just shut up and start contemplating what Misato just said, Asuka thought Shinji had lied in his outburst but this was prove that Shinji know pain in an equal if not greater manner than she did.

Half an hour later supper was served in the table, Asuka was sitting in front of her plate almost drooling, a second later she attacked her plate and in less than five minutes she was done and full.

"It looked like someone was starving" Misato had watched Asuka in pure awe how the slim girl eats.

"I guess she was bored of the junk food" Shinji was just eating calmly.

"You could say that" a satisfied Asuka say rubbing her stomach.

XX

It has been four days since the synch training had started when Misato had passed by the geo front to get Rei, and now the girl was in the car on the way to her apartment.

"So what situation requires my presence in the apartment?" Rei sat in the passenger car while Misato drive.

"Take this" Misato handed the same page that she had to Shinji and Asuka.

"Is this the routine that is in the plan to the next operation?"

"Yeah I need you to learn it you may need to do it with Shinji?"

"Am I able to replace the second in the plan?"

"Not really but for now it could serve to inspire Asuka"

"Inspire?"

"Yeah you will understand when we get there"

XX

Tōji, kensuke and Hikari were in the lobby when Misato came with Rei.

"Huh, what are you kids doing here?"

"Ah miss we were looking to visit our friends, oh hello Rei" Hikari took control of the conversation.

"Ah, I see so you guys are here for that too?"

"Ah yeah Shinji has not been in school so we thought we could visit" kensuke talk this time.

"Do you know her?" Hikari was surprised.

"Yeah we meet her some time ago she is Shinji's guardian" tōji informed Hikari.

"Please to meet you I am Hikari Hokari Asuka´s friend miss"

"Call me Misato and you guys came with good timing follow me to the apartment"

A few floors above Misato open the door and the teenagers step into the apartment and made it to the living room, there Shinji and Asuka were ending one of the routines and the screen read 65.

It was a blue blur and a second later Rei was in front of Shinji and opening her arms she hug Shinji in front of everyone and then spoke "I missed you" it had been four days since Rei had seen Shinji and even she was mildly surprise, not to mention everyone else.

Shinji look at Rei and hug her back and talk "yeah I missed you too but I think right now is not the time for this ok Rei?" Shinji say while letting go, Rei let go a second latter and join the other shocked teenagers.

"What are you doing?" Hikari snap out of it first and ask, her reaction to Rei´s actions was not too big since she kind of expected something like that.

Shinji and Asuka look at her and speak in stereo ""what in the hell are you guys doing here?""

"What?" tōji was surprised at the matching outfits and the synch answer, he was curious about Rei but more about what they were doing.

""We are training to defeat the next angel""

"I brought them here they were worried for the two of you, but I see the two of you still don't surpass the 65 but well don't let us stop you keep going while we watch" Misato was still surprised about Rei but manage to let it pass, and kensuke just stare back his brain still trying to process the information.

""Are you serious?""

"Yeah keep going"

The new crowd observe how the two initiate the end the routine and always ending up in the same result, but there was something weird the both of them looked better than the machine say but the result was 65 none the less.

"Rei you think you could match Shinji?"

"I think I most certainly could"

"Then give it a go, Asuka switch with Rei"

""What?""

"Yeah I want to see if Rei can do better let's just say it's a team exercise"

Asuka just glare at Misato and moved to the couch while Rei moved to the mat.

The music started and Shinji moved, Rei following started the routine they moved in almost perfect synch, step by step the routine was follow with utmost perfection and when the song ended the new mark was 95.

"Good great then the Shinji's pet can take my place see if I care!" Asuka stand up and move to the door and smash the door close once out.

All guest were looking to the door Hikari finally talked "Shinji what are you waiting go get her!"

Shinji was still in his mat "Hikari no offense but I been doing this for around five hours, give me a god damn minute to rest, besides Asuka has no money in her she is not going far"

XX

A couple of minutes later Shinji followed, when he got out of the apartment complex he look where he could have gone, spotting the convenience store close he choose his way.

There she was looking at the ice cream section, he got close from behind her and talk "well that's quite a reaction for someone that doesn't care"

With out looking away from the ice creams Asuka responded "and what are you doing here I though you would be celebrating with your pet that you get her as your new partner"

"Asuka I thought you were supposed to be smart, you know the state of unit 0 is not close enough of being repair and I think there is literally no way that Rei could use unit 2"

"Of course she isn't that's my unit, and you didn't respond what do you want then"

"I am here to bring you back"

"so it's like that, you don't care you're just here because you don't have a choice don't you"

"Asuka you should guess by now, that I don't do things just because someone order me to do them or because there is no choice, I am here because I think I should, on my own accord"

"Then what are you going to make go back by force or something?"

"No there is no need, tell me Asuka do you think Rei can replace you?"

"You know that yourself she is better with you that I am"

"That was not the question Asuka, do you think Rei can replace you? Do **you** think so?"

"She could is she could pilot unit 2"

"No, this is where you are wrong Rei can't replace you for one simple reason, she is not you, she simply is not Asuka Langley Soryu, so for much that you or Misato or Rei herself wants to, she simply can't do it"

"And you? Do you want to replace me for Rei?"

"*sigh* if I wanted Rei to replace you, you think I would come for you?, and also are you okay with that, with throwing all our work in these four days to the trash and give up because someone is better than you, are you really ok giving up? and I may regret to admit this but you're indeed the best pilot we got I feel safer knowing you will be the one to come with me"

Asuka finally moved to face him "she isn't better than me, and there is no way in hell that I am okay with her replacing me, I have to work with you for four days, four days I won't let that time go to waste and don't worry third me the best Eva pilot will protect you" Asuka finally look fired up

"Great now take the damn ice cream and let's go we still have to practice"

XX

That night in past eleven Shinji, Asuka and Misato were in a mattress in the living room, Misato long sleep and Shinji and Asuka awake.

"Third you awake?" Misato was at the center so it was difficult to know if the other was sleep.

"Wide awake redhead what do you want?"

"you know that redhead thing is starting to bug me"

"Well I don't like being called third so, if you call me Shinji I call you Asuka, deal?"

"Sure whatever"

"So what it is?"

"Yeah well I am curious about something"

"Ooh what can I do to satisfy your curiosity?"

"Shinji, why do you pilot?"

"That's rather random any reason to ask?"

"No as I said just curious"

"Well if you want to know why exactly I say it's a bit long"

"I try and listen if I fall sleep don't blame"

"That's rude for the person that asked me in the first place but I guess I let it pass, you know I moved here no more than a couple of months ago and since then I have made a life here new school, friends, NERV, Misato, Rei, you, a lot of things new in my life, a lot f things that I consider important in my new life, and there is one thing that I want, for my life to keep going with the things I care, and the angels are that thing that can make it end"

"So you pilot to protect your life and those around you, that's so cliché is not even funny"

"Maybe but one thing I know and that is I can protect the people around me, I can make sure that those that I care for can keep going on with their lives, I pilot because like that I can with my bare hands protect the things I want to protect and if I ever fail I can make sure that I did everything in my power and I will die in peace but not until they go through my cold and dead body"

"You're rather extremist aren't you?"

"Maybe, that doesn't matter its just the way I think"

Asuka didn't talk anymore neither Shinji, the both of them just stare into space until they fell sleep.

XX

Asuka woke up in the mat alone half sleep she looked for someone easily finding Shinji close to the machine that had made them suffer for the last four days he had a screwdriver in one hand and the open box of the machine in the other.

"What are you doing?" the still half sleep Asuka talked.

"I think this thing might be broken or something I am just making sure" Asuka just moved over to Shinji and stared at the inside of the box "I knew it this damn wire is loose, this might have to do with our lack of progress"

"What!? But what about what happened yesterday?"

"My guess is the machine is much more tune that it should and it may think that there is a bigger lag in our movement at least is completely synch like Rei so our score might not be 65 I think"

"You serious?"

"I am not sure want to try before breakfast?"

"sure!" Shinji close the box and put it back in its place them each one was in position and started with the music, as always the two were following the moves in synch with a lot of accuracy and the music ended.

"Hell yeah I knew we were better than 65" Shinji was happy to see a glowing 90 in the screen of the machine.

"Well I got to admit you can have nice ideas once in a while, now how about breakfast"

"yeah on my way"

By the end of the day with a lot of effort they manage to score a solid 100

XX

It was the night of the six day Shinji and Asuka had already done the practice making a score of 100 nine out of ten time and the time that wasn't a 100 it was a 99 so they were relaxing in the living room when the phone rang Shinji moved to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Ah Shinji good that it's you, I am sorry about his but we are too busy with preparations so I won't make it tonight so you guys can go ahead and eat with out me"

"Yeah sure just don't push yourself good night"

Shinji hang up and moved to the couch again.

"Who was it?"

"It was Misato, she said she is busy so she won't make it tonight"

"Great I finally be able to sleep away from you"

"Yeah I guess you can"

"What are you sad sleeping all on your own?"

"Yeah someone else warmth is the best for sleeping" Shinji winked at Asuka.

Asuka was a bit surprised she heard Misato and Shinji tease the other quiet often but it was the first time he was doing it to her "you're spending way too much time with Misato, you perv"

"Haha maybe, now if you excuse me I have to make supper" Shinji moved to kitchen to start his work.

An hour later Shinji called Asuka to eat.

"Wow!" Asuka was surprised to see large quantity and variety of food on the table and two of Misato´s beer "what's up with this?"

"Not much I wanted to eat and drink like it was my last day on earth so I might as well" Shinji sat in the table and open his beer.

"Beer? Ok now I know you spend too much time with Misato, and isn't that a little pessimist" but she still sit in the table and open her own beer.

Shinji tool a sip of the beer and cringe his face "this taste awful, well you might say is a goodbye banquet or an early celebration I don't care right now"

Sipping her own beer Asuka also cringed "I don't get how Misato drink this in the morning, aahhh! Is that stroganoff?" Asuka was already reaching her hands when Shinji slip it out of her hands.

"You have one last chance Asuka just say please and its all yours" Shinji moved the dish in front of her but not close enough for her to reach.

"What? You dick are you serious"

"Come on Asuka is just one time and is all yours, I know is your favorite I asked Misato"

Asuka about to explode but she realize that he indeed had make that just for her and for her alone he was asking to say please such a small thing that even she could do but that mean that she loses that she submitted to him well at least that's how she see it.

"Just one time, I will say it one time s listen well, PLEASE COULD YO GIVE ME THE DAMN STROGANOFF!" Asuka give in, after their long war she could see no good in keeping the stubborn thing so she gave in, if that mean that she could eat the whole plate in the next five minutes even better finally after more than twelve days their silent war came to an end.

"Sure thing Asuka, see it wasn't so hard"

"Don't push it"

XX

"From now on this door is the great wall of Jericho you will face the consequence if you dare to cross it" Asuka was in the frame of Misato´s door the closest to the living room in a rather light clothing giving Shinji a well view of her breast.

"Asuka couldn't you be less redundant, you might as well have said the Berlin wall, and we know how that ended up so if you want to sleep here just do it no reason to pretend" Shinji looked from the mat in the living room how Asuka´s face turn two shades of red.

"You idiot I was trying to be subtle cant you take the hint"

"Asuka you're as subtle as a brick and I am not about to crawl into Misato´s room in the middle of the night, I would really feel like a pervert if a do that so just come here and sleep we have something important tomorrow" Shinji pat the mat next to him, slowly Asuka moved next to him and lay in the mat.

"If you tell someone about this I kill you" Asuka cover herself and took a pillow to rest.

"As if someone would believe anyway" Shinji also lay in the mat staring at the ceiling.

Around half an hour later Shinji was about to fall sleep and Asuka stand up and moved to the bathroom Shinji half sleep just try to ignore it, then Asuka fall back in the mat, Shinji moved to face her in an subconscious matter and there she was way closer than Shinji thought more like her face was directly in front of his their noses practically touching.

Shinji was conflicted the girl wasn't bad he could remember someone much like her in his memories but this was different the fact was she was beautiful there was no doubt but if Shinji took action she could be awake or sleep and he didn't like the result of any of those but also doing nothing was a bad choice then Asuka whispered.

"Mom" and a single lonely tear fell from her eyes, Shinji knew what to do now.

Shinji moved his arms one around her shoulders and one to her head stroking her hair he whispered.

"It's okay here I am" not long later he was sleeping too.

XX

It was action time both Asuka and Shinji were in their EVAS waiting for the incoming angel.

"are the two of you ready?"

""As much as we ever be"" they talked in stereo again.

"That's what I like to her now it's time to kick some angel ass"

(So for the next just pretend that it happened like in the anime I really don't want to bother with it, including the shouting contest at the end and lets go to the next scene).

XX

Shinji finished his shower after the fight and like always he changed and got out ready to head back home but outside the shower area Asuka was waiting for him.

"Oh, hi I didn't expect anyone here"

"shut it Shinji I want to know what happened yesterday" Asuka looked mildly annoyed.

"Well there isn't much to say we slept you moved I moved and we ended up like that not much more to it"

"Did you really didn't do anything to me while I was sleep?" Asuka moved closer to inspect his face.

"Of course I didn't I swear as a boy scout"

"What? You were a boy scout?"

Now Shinji moved closer and give Asuka a peck on her cheek before he started running before he answer.

"Of course not that's the point!"

A second later Asuka started running after him and shout "where the hell do you think you going third come back here and explain that to me you pervert"

Writer notes: and that's it dear readers another chapter completed as always please review if you can it helps my English and my writing in general so do it if you find something to say and I still don't have a beta so anyone interested please send me a pm, any way see you next chapter.


End file.
